La Malédiction des Ames Sœurs 01 - Le cœur brisé de Draco Malfoy
by Shae Vizla
Summary: Au. Draco Malfoy pense que les sentiments qu'il ressent pour Harry Potter ne se concrétiseront jamais, d'autant plus qu'il a du prendre la Marque des Ténèbres pour protéger sa famille. Alors qu'il se débat pour accomplir la mission, un événement inattendu change la donne et lui rend espoir, mais des forces sont à l'œuvre pour détruire leur amour. Première partie de MAS.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** La Malédiction des Ames Sœurs 01 - Le cœur brisé de Draco Malfoy.

**Auteur :** Shae Vizla

**Rating : **M

**Genre :** Romance / Tragédie / Angst

**Pairing :** Harry/Draco

**Avertissements :** Slash, MPreg, langage, bashing de plusieurs personnages…

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient (y compris Draco, Snif). Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de la grande J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé :** Au - Draco Malfoy pense que les sentiments qu'il ressent pour Harry Potter ne se concrétiseront jamais, d'autant plus qu'il a du prendre la Marque des Ténèbres pour protéger sa famille. Alors qu'il se débat pour accomplir la mission, un événement inattendu change la donne et lui rend espoir, mais des forces sont à l'œuvre pour détruire leur amour. Première partie de La Malédiction des Ames Sœurs.

* * *

**La Malédiction des Ames Sœurs Tome 01**

**Le cœur brisé de Draco Malfoy.**

**Prologue : **

Au sein du Monde Sorcier, il existe toute sorte de liens magiques : des liens de servitude comme ceux qui unissent les elfes de maisons à d'anciennes familles, des liens d'allégeance entre une famille importante et une famille mineure, mais les plus sacrés des liens sont sans doute ceux qui unissent deux individus dans le but de former ensemble une famille. Une union sorcière est plus puissante que le mariage tel que l'entendent les Moldus car elle unie deux individus non seulement physiquement et officiellement mais également leur magie. Un tel lien peut être considéré comme une forme de magie en soi.

La plus pure et la plus puissante des unions est l'Union des Ames qui unie deux êtres parfaits l'un pour l'autre sur le plan physique, magique, psychique mais également au niveau de leurs âmes. Les Unions des Ames sont extrêmement rares et révérées. Il n'existe pas de pire crime dans le monde magique que celui qui consiste à séparer sciemment deux âmes sœurs. Bien que cela ne soit pas documenté (car qui serait assez fou ou orgueilleux pour commettre un tel acte ?), le châtiment pour un tel crime est exemplaire. En effet, les couples d'âmes sœurs sont désignées par la Destinée elle-même et celle-ci n'apprécie guère d'être contrariée.

Si de telles interférences sont extrêmement rares, il est encore plus rare qu'un des individus formant une paire d'âmes sœurs rejette une telle union et les conséquences en sont toujours terribles. Celui qui est rejeté ressent aussitôt la forte compulsion de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de l'être aimé et perd progressivement sa mémoire et sa magie, devenant un Cracmol sans passé. Il connait également une métamorphose physique, perdant une partie de sa beauté et la couleur de sa peau, de ses cheveux et même de ses yeux changent. Tout cela a pour but de lui permettre de finir sa vie sans le désespoir d'avoir été rejeté par son âme sœur…

Mais pire encore, sa force vitale se détériore considérablement. S'il est sans enfant, il meurt dans les six mois, mais si des enfants sont nés de cette union et qu'ils sont avec lui, il dispose d'un plus long délai. En effet, en compensation des pertes provoquées par le rejet, la Destinée a déterminé depuis des millénaires que l'âme sœur abandonnée était le gardien des éventuels enfants mineurs du couple et son premier reflexe est de récupérer ses enfants avant de quitter le pays. Gardien et enfants oublient tout ce qui ne concerne pas leur lien, qui est même renforcé par la destruction de celui avec l'autre parent. Les enfants conservent leur apparence physique ainsi que leur magie et même s'il ne se souvient pas de son propre nom, leur gardien se souvient parfaitement de ceux de ses enfants ainsi que d'autres informations essentielles comme leur date de naissance. La magie des enfants et surtout leur lien psychique avec leur parent nourrit le noyau vital de ce dernier, permettant de prolonger sa vie. Ainsi, l'âme sœur rejetée vivra deux ans s'il a un enfant, dix s'il en a deux et à partir de trois enfants, l'énergie circulant entre les quatre membres de la famille est suffisante pour assurer une espérance de vie d'une cinquantaine d'années et une excellente santé.

En ce qui concerne celui qui a brisé l'union des âmes, il ne faut pas croire qu'il ressort indemne d'un tel acte. En effet, il se condamne lui-même à une vie sans l'amour et le soutien de son âme sœur et de leurs enfants. Alors que les enfants mineurs sont sous la responsabilité de leur autre parent et hors d'atteinte, les enfants majeurs (en particulier s'ils sont eux-mêmes mariés) ne subissent aucun changement à part qu'ils ressentent désormais une profonde répulsion pour le parent restant et une langueur pour l'absent. Même séparés, les deux membres du couple se retrouvent dans l'impossibilité de nouer une autre union et d'avoir des enfants avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il semble que même s'ils parviennent dans certains cas à avoir des rapports sexuels avec une autre personne que leur âme sœur, ces derniers ne sont pas satisfaisants car il leur est impossible de désirer physiquement quelqu'un d'autre, même avec l'aide de la magie…

La seule manière de lever la Malédiction des Ames Sœurs consiste à restaurer le lien entre les deux amants, ce qui est évidemment extrêmement difficile à cause de l'éloignement géographique, des modifications physiques de l'âme sœur rejetée et de sa faible espérance de vie. Seule la Destinée peut remettre en présence les deux individus qui devront retomber amoureux et échanger un véritable et sincère geste d'amour pour briser la malédiction.

Extrait de _La Magie du Coeur et de l'Ame _de Conan M. Douglas (1532).

* * *

**Notes**

Voici ma première fanfiction d'envergure. Cette histoire comptera plusieurs chapitres et aura plusieurs séquelles qui seront plus ou moins longues qui forment ensemble une saga, La Malédiction des Ames Sœurs. Comme l'indique le titre, cette première partie est centrée sur Draco. L'histoire couvre la période du Prince de Sang-Mêlé et des Reliques de la Mort.

Pour le propos de l'histoire, certains personnages sont dépeints différemment de l'histoire originale. Je ne leur voue pas une haine féroce (au contraire, j'aime bien certains d'entre eux comme Ginny même si je trouve que son histoire avec Harry manque de peps dans les bouquins…), mais j'ai accentué ou modifié certains aspects de leurs personnalités pour mon intrigue

J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture.


	2. Chapitre 01 - La Marque des Ténèbres

**Chapitre I. – La Marque des Ténèbres.**

_16 août 1996._

Draco Malfoy se sentait horriblement mal. Il avait la nausée bien qu'il n'ait presque rien pu avaler depuis plusieurs jours mais le pire n'était pas la douleur physique. Il avait l'horrible impression d'être à deux doigts de sombrer dans la folie et avait la vivace et douloureuse sensation que son cœur saignait. Ce soir, il allait recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres. Ce soir, il allait devenir un Mangemort. Ce soir, il perdrait à jamais toute chance que son amour lui soit rendu.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup eu de chances en sa faveur dès le départ. A sa naissance, tout avait été déjà joué. Draco était né dans une famille de Sang-Purs, convaincue de sa supériorité et adepte des Arts Sombres. Harry Potter était le fils d'un Sang-Pur appartenant au « côté lumineux » et d'une Née-Moldue. Avant même que leurs parents se marient, ces derniers se trouvaient déjà dans des camps opposés. Son père était un des hommes de confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry Potter était celui qui avait mis fin à sa montée au pouvoir et s'il fallait en croire le _Prophète_, l'Elu qui débarrasserait la surface de la terre de Voldemort.

Draco savait de première main que le _Prophète_ était loin d'être une source fiable. Après tout, n'avait-il pas aidé Rita Skeeter à répandre des mensonges durant sa Quatrième Année ? Mais il savait également que le groupe que menait son père au Ministère de la Magie avait pour mission de récupérer une prophétie qui en tout logique concernait Voldemort et Potter. Draco ne savait pas grand'chose à ce sujet à part que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était furieux que ces fidèles aient échoués et que Lucius ait également perdu apparemment un objet qu'il lui avait confié et ait permis à Dumbledore de s'en approcher. Draco ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait mais il savait que Voldemort était entré dans une rage folle quand il l'avait découvert et étrangement, avait même semblé effrayé. Lucius avait perdu ses bonnes grâces et Draco avait la désagréable impression que son père était quelque part soulagé de se trouver actuellement à Azkaban, provisoirement hors d'atteinte de la colère de son maître.

Et voilà pourquoi lui, Draco Malfoy, se trouvait actuellement dans sa chambre, sensé méditer avant son initiation en tant que Mangemort. Draco avait toujours su qu'il serait un jour un Mangemort, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait jamais eu un quelconque choix en ce qui concernait sa vie. Pour Lucius, il était son héritier avant d'être son fils et par conséquent, il devait être le prolongement de son père. Dès sa plus tendre enfance, il avait inculqué à Draco, via l'usage du _Doloris_ si nécessaire, à se conduire en parfait Malfoy ou du moins selon l'image que son père se faisait d'un Malfoy. Il s'était efforcé de faire de lui un pantin sans émotion, froid et cruel et Draco avait très tôt compris qu'à défaut d'être le fils que voulait son père, il pouvait le lui faire croire. C'est ainsi qu'était né son masque, qu'il ne laissait glisser que lorsqu'il était sûr d'être seul (car il savait que certains de ses camarades à Serpentard, comme Crabbe et Goyle, faisaient régulièrement des rapports à son père sur ses actions à Poudlard) ou quand il était seul avec sa mère ou Sev. Et encore, il gardait certaines choses pour lui comme ses préférences sexuelles, ses opinions politiques ou ses sentiments pour Harry Potter.

Il aurait été incapable de dire comment c'était arrivé, à quel moment précis il était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux d'Harry Potter. Etait-ce ce fameux jour chez Mme Guipure où il avait maladroitement tenté d'impressionner ce garçon brun trop mince qu'il trouvait adorable ? Etait-ce lors de la Seconde Tâche lorsque son cœur avait manqué plusieurs battements alors que le Gryffondor tardait à remonter à la surface ? Draco avait tourné et retourné cette question des dizaines de fois dans sa tête et avait fini par en conclure qu'il n'y avait pas eu de moment clé. Cet amour avait lentement grandi en lui, comme un timide bouton de rose et avait un jour éclos.

Mais Harry ne pourrait jamais être à lui, même si par miracle il était lui aussi gay. Dès qu'il avait su son nom, il avait compris que leur amitié était impossible car son père ne l'accepterait pas et qu'il y aurait de bonnes âmes à Poudlard pour le mettre en garde contre les vilains Malfoy. Il fut horriblement blessé et jaloux de le voir avec Weasley. Weasley qui avait tout ce qu'il voulait, des parents aimants et attentifs, des frères et sœur et qui avait eu la chance de naître dans une famille lumineuse, ce qui faisait naturellement de lui un ami potentiel de Harry Potter. Et sans même les connaître, passant sur le fait que Weasley l'avait insulté en premier en se moquant du nom que lui avait donné sa mère, Potter avait pris la défense du rouquin contre lui et Draco avait alors endossé pour la première fois le rôle du méchant dans la scolarité de Potter. A défaut de pouvoir être son ami, Draco avait volontiers assumé ce rôle car il avait senti dès le début qu'il pourrait accepter la haine et le dédain de Potter mais jamais son indifférence.

Il s'était alors régulièrement acharné sur lui et ses amis, leur faisant seulement payer le fait qu'ils avaient droit à ce titre alors qu'il lui serait à jamais inaccessible à cause de sa famille. Le pire pour Draco, c'était que Granger et Weasley n'étaient même pas dignes de cet honneur et que Potter ne s'en rendait même pas compte, se montrant d'une loyauté aveugle digne d'un Poufsouffle. Weasley était un crétin fainéant qui tirait Potter vers le bas, à la fois avide de recevoir les restes de la célébrité et des succès de son meilleur ami et jaloux de ceux-ci. Draco ne comprenait pas comment Potter avait pu le reprendre après ce qui s'était passé en Quatrième Année. Comment ne pouvait-il pas le voir comme il était, comment ne pouvait-il pas les rendre compte qu'il se l'accaparait, l'empêchant de nouer des liens étroits avec qui que ce soit d'autre, mis à part Granger, en particulier d'autres garçons. Weasley était un crétin au sang chaud mais c'était un bon stratège vu son don pour les échecs et il avait bien joué en intégrant Potter à sa famille, se servant de la solitude de l'orphelin. Sa sœur était encore pire, toujours à rôder dans les couloirs et autour du terrain de Quidditch pour suivre Potter et à se vanter d'être la prochaine Mme Potter tout en écartant les cuisses dans les coins sombres du château pour de nombreux garçons. Elle avait la réputation d'être une des pires roulures de Poudlard, mais vu que la plupart des garçons étaient terrifiés par ses frères, celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir atteint les oreilles du Trio d'Or. S'il n'avait pas été déjà gay, cette fille l'aurait poussé à le devenir car elle le révulsait et avec ses méthodes d'harceleuse psychotique, elle lui donnait franchement froid dans le dos.

Granger n'était guère mieux, dans un tout autre registre. Elle déambulait dans les couloirs, se croyant supérieure à tous parce qu'elle était capable de régurgiter le contenu de nombreux livres de la bibliothèque, mais sans posséder de réelles capacités d'analyse ou d'esprit critique. Elle était de ceux qui pensaient que si quelque chose était écrit dans un livre c'était forcément vrai, comme son infatuation pour Lockhart l'avait prouvé. Cette histoire aurait du lui servir de leçon, mais non. Elle incarnait pratiquement tout ce qu'il détestait chez les Nés-Moldus. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensaient, il ne détestait pas les Nés-Moldus pour une quelconque histoire de pureté du sang comme son père. Non, il pensait qu'ils étaient dangereux parce qu'ils étaient propulsés à Poudlard sans rien connaître du Monde Sorcier et qu'ils apportaient avec eux leurs préjugés et des idées venant du Monde Moldu avec l'intention plus ou moins consciente d'assimiler le Monde Sorcier. La preuve en était la stupide croisade de Granger concernant les Elfes de maison qui faisait bien rire les élèves de Serpentard et les élèves de Sangs-Purs en général, y compris dans sa propre Maison. Granger criait haut et fort que l'esclavage était honteux et barbare, sans avoir pris la peine de comprendre ce qu'impliquait la servitude des elfes et elle ne semblait d'ailleurs pas le vouloir s'il fallait en croire les conversations qu'il avait surprises entre le trio à ce sujet. N'importe quel Sang-Pur savait que le noyau magique des elfes avait été endommagé lors de la Crise de 1436 et qu'ils avaient besoin d'être lié à une famille de sorciers ou à un lieu de grande magie comme Poudlard pour pouvoir vivre et se reproduire. Libérer les elfes de maison conduirait à condamner leur race entière à s'éteindre en moins de trois ans.

Mais au-delà de leur ignorance des coutumes des sorciers, les Nés-Moldus étaient un danger pour le Statut du Secret qui préservait le Monde Sorcier du Monde Moldu. Quand un Né-Moldu était admis à Poudlard, sa famille apprenait l'existence du Monde Magique et ils étaient souvent si fiers de leurs enfants qu'ils en parlaient autour d'eux, mettant en péril le Monde Sorcier. Draco eut un frisson en songeant à Colin Crivey et à son appareil photo qui mitraillait le château à longueur de journée. Combien de Moldus avaient pu voir ces photos ? Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens (et ses parents) pensaient, Draco avait quelques connaissances sur le Monde Moldu et grâce à Sev, une passion secrète pour le cinéma et en particulier la science-fiction. Si le Statut du Secret était brisé par un imbécile comme Crivey, leur monde serait en péril et les Moldus les percevraient immédiatement comme une menace qu'il leur faudrait contenir et _observer_. Et Draco n'avait aucune envie de finir disséqué par des scientifiques Moldus, merci bien.

Bien sûr, ce genre d'opinions n'était pas de celles dont Draco pouvait évoquer ouvertement que ce soit chez lui ou à l'école. Il avait d'ailleurs une longue liste de Choses Dont Il Ne Pouvait Pas Parler Sous Aucun Prétexte et qui grandissait à mesure que les années passaient, son homosexualité et ses sentiments pour Harry Potter figurant tout en haut de la liste en question. Faire des listes était d'ailleurs un des penchants secrets de Draco, listes qu'il gardait avec son journal dans un compartiment secret et ultra sécurisé de sa malle ou dans une cachette qu'il avait aménagé avec Dobby dans sa tanière. Pour être exact, Draco n'était même pas sensé avoir d'opinion du tout et même si son père et la plupart des gens, Weasley en tête, étaient persuadés qu'il était le parfait clone de son père, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Malheureusement, Draco n'était pas libre d'exprimer ses propres opinions ou de laisser comprendre qu'il en avait. Beaucoup de gens dépeignaient Lucius Malfoy comme un homme cruel, mais il n'avait aucune idée à quel point c'était vrai, en particulier à l'égard de son propre fils. En ce qui concernait son héritier, Lucius avait toujours placé la barre très haut, au delà du raisonnable même. La seule fois où Draco était parvenu à le rendre fier de lui, c'était lorsqu'il avait réussi les sélections pour le poste d'Attrapeur en Deuxième Année. Lucius était si heureux qu'il avait même offert des balais derniers cris à toute l'équipe. Bien sûr, Granger avait du gâcher tout ça en insinuant que Draco avait payé pour être accepté dans l'équipe. Draco avait pleuré cette nuit-là, isolé derrière les lourds rideaux de son lit et un _Silencio_. Il s'était vengé en la surnommant dès lors Sang-de-Bourbe.

Au cours de sa scolarité, Draco avait souvent entendu les autres, y compris Harry Potter dire des choses cruelles et fausses à son sujet et c'était un bien maigre réconfort de savoir que tout cela était faux car il était le seul à le savoir. Mais si grandir auprès de Lucius Malfoy lui avait appris au moins une chose, c'était comment encaisser sans broncher les critiques mesquines et les insultes. Etrangement, Potter avait toujours eu un effet libérateur pour lui et quand il manifestait de la colère ou lâchait une réplique assassine, c'était généralement lorsqu'il était en présence de l'autre garçon. Pour la plupart de ses camarades, Draco Malfoy suivait les traces de son père et choisirait un jour d'être un Mangemort. Sauf que ce choix n'avait jamais été le sien. Peut-être sa vie aurait été différente s'il avait fait comme son cousin Sirius Black et s'était opposé ouvertement à sa famille dès son entrée à Poudlard, les choses auraient pu tourner différemment. Mais Draco n'était pas courageux et n'avait pas non plus, s'il fallait en croire certaines histoires, hérité de la proportion à la folie et de l'impulsivité des Black. Après avoir vu quelques portraits de familles, il soupçonnait d'ailleurs sa mère de ne pas être une véritable Black ce qui n'était sans doute pas une mauvaise chose quand on pensait à Bellatrix… Quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne servait à rien de penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il avait fait des choix différents ou s'il avait seulement pensé qu'il avait le choix. Draco avait apprit très tôt qu'il n'aurait jamais ce luxe et dès qu'il avait été assez grand pour comprendre, il avait su qu'il serait un jour un Mangemort.

Oui, il avait toujours su qu'il serait un jour un Mangemort mais seulement il ne pensait pas que ce serait si tôt…

Malheureusement, son père avait échoué dans deux assignements de son maître et il appartenait à présent à son fils de seize ans de restaurer l'honneur de sa famille et surtout de sauver leurs vies. Son père en prison, Draco aurait sans doute fait profil bas et soufflé un peu, mais une nuit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait débarqué chez eux et avait sommé Draco de se prendre la Marque, menaçant de jeter sa mère en pâtures à Greyback et à l'obliger à regarder s'il osait refuser, avant de le tuer. Le jeune homme avait aussitôt accepté de se mettre au service de Voldemort et d'accomplir une mission qui lui permettrait de « restaurer l'honneur de sa famille » selon lui. Comme si celui-ci n'était pas irrémédiablement perdu après que son père se soit mis au service de cette… créature.

Draco ignorait la teneur de sa mission pour l'instant mais il se doutait que celle-ci serait probablement ardue et déplaisante. Draco ne savait pas s'il pourrait y parvenir et se doutait qu'elle avait en fait pour but de punir son père, mais il était le seul à pouvoir sauver sa mère qui était désormais prisonnière dans leur propre maison. Une part de lui aurait voulut s'enfuir mais alors il n'y aurait plus eu personne pour protéger sa mère. Merlin, sa propre sœur serait probablement la première à la tuer ! Une partie de lui espérait également qu'il pourrait rendre son père fier de lui, même s'il commençait à douter que ce soit un jour possible. Malgré lui et en dépit de tout ce que son père lui avait fait subir, Draco brûlait encore du désir d'obtenir son approbation et son affection, de le rendre fier de lui. Draco se demandait parfois si, à part pour sa mère et Sev, il était condamné à chercher l'attention et l'amour de personnes qui ne pourraient jamais les lui donner. D'abord Lucius Malfoy, puis Harry Potter…

Il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par un léger tapotement contre la porte de sa chambre.

- Draco ? Il est l'heure, mon chéri.

- J'arrive, Mère.

Draco se redressa et respira profondément avant de dresser de puissantes barrières autour de son esprit, remerciant les dieux que Severus lui ait enseigné l'Occlumencie.

* * *

-Ce Chapitre, un peu long et détaillé, a pour but de nous introduire avec la personnalité de Draco dans mon histoire. Comme beaucoup d'enfants maltraités, pendant longtemps Draco n'a pas eu conscience de l'être et ressent même de l'affection et de l'admiration pour son tourmenteur mais à mesure qu'il mûrit, il sent que la situation n'est pas normale. A ce stade, il lui reste encore à se détacher de l'emprise de Lucius.

Edit : Ce chapitre peut être considéré comme une seconde introduction, l'action de l'histoire ne commençant que dans le chapitre suivant.


	3. Chapitre 02 - Felix Felicis

Dislaimer : Je ne possède toujours pas les droits sur Harry Potter, ni ceux concernant Star Wars et le Seigneur des Anneaux. Quel est le rapport entre Harry Potter et ces deux sagas ? Vous le saurez en lisant ce chapitre… Par contre le personnage d'Octavius Graphieinus, qui aura plus d'importance dans la suite de ma saga, m'appartient.

Merci à ceux qui ont lu cette histoire et un grand merci à ceux m'ont laissé des rewiew et ont placé cette histoire en favori.

Le début de ce chapitre suit le cheminement de pensées d'Harry sous l'effet du Felix Felicis et dans mon histoire, il se comporte un peu comme s'il était ivre. C'est assez décoiffant (mais bon on sait tous que Harry n'a jamais pu discipliner sa tignasse). Ok, c'est nul comme jeu de mot mais je pense que ce second chapitre est meilleur et il est définitivement plus long que le premier.

* * *

**Chapitre II - Felix Felicis**

_21 avril 1997_

Harry Potter regagna le château, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Grâce au Felix Felicis, il y était enfin parvenu, il avait obtenu le souvenir de Slughorn ! Dire qu'il avait seulement fallut le mettre dans de bonnes dispositions en lui donnant accès à une source de revenus non négligeable et à une grande quantité d'alcool. Dumbledore allait être satisfait et ils allaient enfin pouvoir poursuivre leurs « leçons » en visionnant le souvenir. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils devaient passer leur temps à explorer la Vie Secrète de Tom Marvolo Jedusor (marque déposée par Harry Potter) au lieu de perfectionner son panel de sorts de défense et d'attaque. Il ne savait pas comment Dumbledore avait battu Grindelwald, mais ce n'était certainement pas en enquêtant sur son enfance ! Au cours des derniers mois, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé avait été un bien meilleur professeur que celui qui était sensé être le plus grand sorcier de leur époque.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Harry ne faisait pas totalement confiance à ce vieux bougre, qui semblait incapable d'une réponse franche et directe, préférant emprunter des chemins tortueux. Comme cela l'agaçait quand il jouait les Obi-Wan Kenobi ! Malheureusement, aussi agaçant soit-il, Dumbledore semblait avoir un plan pour éliminer Voldemort (même si pour l'instant il continuait à vider son sac avec autant de bonne volonté que si on lui arrachait une à une toutes ses dents avec une pince à sucre) et il était une force qu'il ne pouvait pas s'aliéner… pour l'instant. Harry était exaspéré par tous les secrets que gardait Gandalf et dont il se justifiait de façon tout à fait foireuse, comme pour l'histoire avec la prophétie qui lui avait soi-disant cachée pour lui permettre d'avoir une enfance. Comme s'il avait jamais eu ce luxe en vivant avec les Dursley !

Le confier à sa famille Moldue à l'esprit étroit et sorcierophobe (c'était un mot ça ? Il faudrait qu'il pense à le demander à Hermione) était la preuve que Dumbie n'était pas qu'un peu sénile mais malheureusement de nombreuses personnes suivaient aveuglément ses décisions parce qu'il avait battu un Seigneur des Ténèbres au siècle dernier (_bon_, reconnut Harry, _ça ne devait pas être si vieux que ça mais quand même…_). Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il songe à faire des recherches sur ce fameux duel un jour, histoire d'avoir un exemple vu qu'apparemment il était le seul à être capable de vaincre Voldie mais que personne ne voulait lui dire comment y parvenir. Harry avait parfois l'impression que la prophétie et ces histoires de Garçon-Qui-Vivait étaient surtout de bonnes excuses qu'avaient trouvé la communauté sorcière pour lui laisser tout le boulot pendant que les autres ne foutaient rien. Tout le monde voulait se débarrasser de cette menace mais personne n'était prêt à risquer sa peau pour ça, y compris Dumbledore. Allez, laissez tout le boulot au petit orphelin que personne ne regrettera vraiment et qui sera immortalisé dans des bouquins écrits par des gens ne sachant rien de lui et qui raconteront un tas de foutaises sur sa vie !

Alors qu'il empruntait le grand escalier, Harry ressentit l'impulsion de se rendre au septième étage. Felix lui soufflait qu'il y trouverait Draco et résoudrait le mystère sur ses activités. Et effectivement, alors qu'il approchait du tableau masquant la Salle sur Demande, il se trouva face à face avec la beauté blonde. Draco avait toujours été un beau garçon, même si ces traits étaient un peu pointus lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Grâce au Quidditch et une poussée de croissance au cours de l'année précédente, il avait acquis un corps magnifique tandis que les contours de son visage s'étaient adoucis. A la fin des vacances d'été, Harry l'avait trouvé beau à couper le souffle lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans le train et il devait s'avouer qu'il avait pensé qu'il était effroyablement sexy quand il lui avait cassé le nez ce jour-là. Le Gryffondor n'était pas masochiste, mais l'expression déterminée de son visage… Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réussissait à se comporter toujours de manière stupide et se montrait méfiant en présence du blond, ni pourquoi il semblait toujours faire ressortir le pire de lui. Félix lui soufflait que son comportement habituel face au Serpentard était ridicule, tout comme la haine ancestrale entre les Weasley et les Malfoy ou entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors.

En examinant attentivement le visage de Draco, Harry se dit qu'il était vraiment à tomber et qu'avec les kilos qu'il avait perdu depuis quelques mois et l'air hanté de ses traits, son bel ange blond avait pris un aspect éthéré, comme si un rien suffirait pour qu'il s'envole vers les cieux. _Jamais_, pensa résolument Harry. Ils se regardèrent ainsi quelques minutes, les yeux dans les yeux, et Harry fut surpris combien les yeux de Draco, qui étaient gris et non bleus comme il l'avait toujours cru, étaient expressifs. Il ne savait pas quel auteur Moldu avait écrit que les yeux étaient les fenêtres de l'âme mais c'était l'absolue vérité dans le cas de Draco Malfoy. Finalement, ce fut Draco qui brisa le silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?

- Bonsoir Draco.

Le Serpentard laissa apparaître une expression mêlant surprise et joie, avant de laisser retomber son masque Malfoy sur son beau visage.

- J'ignorais que nous en étions à nous appeler par nos prénoms.

- J'aimerai avoir une entrevue avec toi, seul à seul, déclara Harry tout en s'emparant de la main du blond.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux et regarda leurs mains enlacées, mais ne chercha pas à se dégager. Ce fut fugitif, mais Felix aiguisait les sens de Harry qui vit un petit sourire apparaître durant quelques instants sur le visage de l'autre garçon. Harry leva alors leurs mains toujours jointes et déposa un baiser sur la main du blond qui rougit adorablement.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler.

Il le guida ensuite jusqu'à la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et laissa s'échapper la main du Draco, puis passa trois fois devant l'entrée cachée de la Salle sur Demande en pensant « J'ai besoin d'un endroit tranquille où parler à Draco sans que l'on soit dérangé ». Une porte ne tarda pas apparaître et Harry l'ouvrit, puis invita le Serpentard à entrer avant de le suivre. La salle était assez spacieuse et chaleureuse, avec une cheminée où brûlait un feu devant lequel se trouvait un beau canapé en cuir noir. Harry s'assit de biais et tapota le canapé pour que Draco s'asseye à côté de lui. Le Serpentard sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de s'asseoir et se tourna vers lui en levant un sourcil.

- Tu voulais me parler Potter ?

- Harry.

- Hein ?

Harry sourit devant l'air perplexe de son vis-à-vis.

- Appelle-moi Harry.

- Harry, répéta Draco, semblant savourer le nom dans sa bouche.

- Je sais que notre relation a démarré sur de mauvaises bases, en partie à cause de malentendus et de stupides préjugés de l'un comme de l'autre, mais je t'ai observé toutes ses années et je sais que tu es différent de l'image que tu renvoie aux autres.

- Potter…, commença Draco, mais il fut réduit au silence par Harry qui posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres.

- Laisse-moi parler, je t'en prie. Moi aussi, je ne suis pas tel que les autres me voient. Tout le monde voit en moi le Garçon-Qui-Vivait, l'Elu et Merlin sait quel autre nom débile. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je suis, j'ignorai même que j'étais un sorcier ou que Voldemort avait tué mes parents avant mon onzième anniversaire.

- Quoi ! Tu me fais marcher !

- Non. Après la mort de mes parents, Dumbledore m'a balancé sur le palier de la sœur de ma mère, une Moldue. Elle et son mari, eh bien, disons seulement que ce sont des gens affreux qui détestent tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, en particulier la magie et moi. Surtout moi d'ailleurs. Pendant dix ans, ils m'ont traité comme un elfe de maison et il a fallu que je reçoive ma première lettre d'admission à Poudlard pour dormir dans un vrai lit.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Tu dormais où alors ? Et pourquoi tu parles d'une première lettre ? On en reçoit qu'une normalement.

- Je dormais dans un placard sous l'escalier et mon oncle a détruit ma première lettre, ainsi que celles qui ont suivies.

- Quoi ! Mais ces Moldus sont horribles ! De vrais Thénardier ! La plupart des Sorciers gardent précieusement leur lettre d'admission, ma mère a fait encadrer la mienne ! Dire que tout le monde sorcier était persuadé que tu vivais dans le luxe avec des Moldus prêts à exaucer le moindre de tes désirs avant même que tu n'ais à le leur demander. Pourquoi Dumbie t'as t'il laissé chez ces gens ? Mon père a raison quand il dit qu'il a complètement perdu la boule ! Ca ne m'étonne plus que tu ais été une telle crevette en Première Année, on aurait dit un enfant du Tiers-Monde, avec tes vêtements trop grands.

_Crevette ?_ songea Harry, amusé par la colère de Draco en sa faveur. Il n'avait pas tout à faire tort d'ailleurs, Harry avait été affreusement petit et maigre pour son âge lors de son arrivée à Poudlard.

- C'est parce que je portais les vieux vêtements de mon cousin Dudley qui est deux plus grand que moi et quatre fois plus gros. Dudley a été horriblement gâté par mon oncle et ma tante et m'a terrorisé pendant toute mon enfance. A l'école, les professeurs croyaient les horreurs que ma famille racontait sur moi en quoi j'étais un gamin horrible et menteur tandis que les autres enfants avaient trop peur de Dudley et de sa bande pour m'approcher. Ma vie était atroce et je pensais qu'elle le resterait alors quand Hagrid nous a trouvé sur l'îlot reculé où mon oncle nous avait emmenés pour fuir les lettres le jour de mon anniversaire.

Harry sentit la main de Draco se glisser dans la sienne et la serrer brièvement et fermement, _pour te réconforter et t'encourager à continuer_ lui souffla Felix.

- C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier et que mes parents n'étaient des bons à rien d'alcooliques morts dans l'accident de voiture qui avait causé ma cicatrice, comme on me l'avait toujours dit.

- Oh, Harry…

- Hagrid m'a raconté dans les grandes lignes ce qui était arrivé cette nuit-là. Il a été le premier à se dresser contre mon oncle et il m'a ouvert la porte vers une toute nouvelle vie. Il a été la première personne à se montrer gentille avec moi et je l'ai immédiatement considéré comme mon sauveur. Alors, quand un peu plus tard ce jour-là, tu as dit ces choses sur lui, je t'ai pris aussitôt en grippe.

Draco rougit violemment et détourna pendant un instant les yeux, visiblement honteux avant de dire d'une petite voix.

- Je ne savais pas…

Harry caressa du pouce la paume du blond et se pencha vers lui.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu sais, tu étais le premier enfant que je rencontrais dans le monde magique. Tu étais adorable, mais dès que tu as ouvert la bouche, j'ai eu l'impression que tu étais comme Dudley : un sale enfant gâté qui se pensait meilleur que les autres et qui aimait persécuter les plus faibles que lui. Quand je t'ai vu dans le train, encadré par deux armoires à glace et que tu as insulté Ron, le premier ami que je m'étais fait, j'ai été convaincu que tu étais une sale petite brute.

- Il était ton ami depuis quoi, quinze minutes ? Et il m'a insulté le premier !

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait dit quoi que ce soit…

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit, c'est ce qu'il a fait ! Il a ricané quand je t'ai dit mon nom ! C'est l'une des pires insultes envers un autre Sang-Pur, nos parents choisissent nos noms avec le plus grand soin et c'est ma mère qui a choisi le mien. Quand il a ri, c'est comme s'il avait insulté ma mère et il le savait parfaitement ! C'est une des premières choses qu'on nous apprend enfant.

Harry fut surpris par l'accusation de Draco et se demanda s'il était possible qu'à cause de son ignorance des traditions des Sangs-Purs, il n'ait pas saisi l'insulte voilée de Ron qui, il s'en souvenait maintenant, avait effectivement ricané quand Draco s'était présenté. Draco était fier et il était proche de sa mère – Harry se souvenait combien il avait été en colère quand il avait lui-même fait une remarque sur Narcissa Malfoy après l'avoir vu à la Coupe du Monde. La plupart de ses camarades pensaient que Draco était surtout proche de son père, mais grâce à Felix, Harry savait que le jeune garçon craignait et respectait plus son père qu'il ne l'aimait. Non, Narcissa était le parent aimant, qui envoyait chaque jour des confiseries à son fils et qui lui témoignait son affection, certes avec beaucoup de retenue qu'Harry soupçonnait d'être plus due à son éducation (ainsi qu'au salaud froid qu'elle avait épousé) qu'à un manque d'amour, quand elle l'accompagnait au Poudlard Express le jour de la rentrée.

Il se fit alors la réflexion que les Serpentards, qui pourtant se moquaient de Neville à la première occasion (les opportunités ne manquant malheureusement pas), ne s'étaient jamais moqué de son nom de famille alors qu'il était assez ridicule. Personne n'avait jamais fait non plus de jeu de mot sur le nom de Rogue qui cadrait pourtant admirablement bien avec le caractère acariâtre du maître de Potions. Luna était bien surnommée Loufoca mais il n'était pas sûr de son Statut du Sang. Il se souvint alors qu'humilier quelqu'un en déformant son nom était très courant chez les Moldus : à l'école primaire, Dudley et sa bande avait ridiculisé un garçon qui s'appelait Dutronc en le surnommant Ducon…

* * *

Draco ne savait pas combien de temps, ils restèrent là, avec Harry, à se parler. Toute la situation lui paraissait surréaliste et il n'était pas entièrement convaincu que ce n'était pas juste un rêve. Il se surprit à confier des choses à Harry qu'il n'avait jamais osé, ni même espéré, pouvoir dire un jour à quiconque mais ce dernier semblait si bien le comprendre... C'était d'ailleurs un peu effrayant combien Harry semblait capable de voir le véritable Draco derrière le masque. Tous ses mots tombaient juste et le Serpentard avait l'impression que pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un le voyait tel qu'il était vraiment et mieux encore, aimait ce qu'il voyait. La main chaude du Gryffondor sur la sienne et ses doigts qui le caressaient doucement, ajoutaient à la confusion du jeune homme blond qui se refusait à briser l'enchantement, de peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve. Dès le premier jour, il avait désiré avoir l'attention d'Harry et il aurait voulu faire durer ce moment pour l'éternité.

- Draco, tu m'écoutes ?

Le Serpentard rougit. Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait rien entendu un mot de ce que lui disait son compagnon.

- Désolé, je me disais juste…

- A quel point nous sommes bien là tous les deux ? acheva Harry.

_Oui, Harry semble si bien me comprendre cette nuit,_ pensa Draco _Je me demande si ce sera pareil quand le soleil se lèvera et que nous reprendront le cours de nos vies. Peut-être pas car il appartient à la lumière et j'appartiens désormais aux Ténèbres…_

- Rien ne changera entre nous Draco, si nous le voulons vraiment.

Draco releva la tête brusquement et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux en se demandant s'il était télépathe.

- Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile et que tu es actuellement déchiré entre deux camps, mais je pense que si on s'en donne la peine on peut y arriver. On est plus fort à deux, ajouta Harry en lui serrant plus fort la main.

- Que… que sais-tu ou plutôt que crois-tu savoir ?

Harry leva sa main droite, celle quoi ne tenait pas celle de Draco et la posa sur l'avant-bras gauche du Serpentard qui frémit car c'était exactement l'endroit où se trouvait sa Marque. L'adolescent respira profondément et tenta de ne pas se mettre à paniquer. Harry ne pouvait pas savoir… il ne devait pas savoir sinon leur trêve serait réduite à néant et cette nuit magique prendrait fin. Il se redressa et se demanda s'il devait se lever et prendre la fuite, mais Harry lui saisit le poignet.

- Ssshh. Je sais, je sais. Tu n'as pas eu le choix.

Les larmes que Draco contenaient depuis des mois se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

- Il a dit qu'il tuerait mes parents ! Qu'il jetterait ma mère en pâture à Greyback et qu'il me forcerait à regarder pendant que ce monstre la violerait et la tuerait ! Qu'il sortirait mon père d'Azkaban rien que pour le torturer et qu'il me ferait des choses telles que je le supplierai de me tuer !

Alors que Draco avait l'impression qu'il allait faire une crise de panique, des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes et les bras d'Harry l'enlacèrent. Le baiser ne dura qu'un instant, puis il sentit le souffle d'Harry contre son oreille tandis qu'il lui murmurait :

- Tout ira bien. Je suis là. Tout ira bien. Tu n'es plus seul.

Draco posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Gryffondor et pleura à chaudes larmes en se demandant confusément depuis combien de temps personne ne l'avait étreint ainsi. Quand il était enfant, il était souvent la proie de cauchemars et sa mère venait le consoler, mais son père avait mis le holà lorsqu'il avait environ cinq ans et qu'il avait voulu finir sa nuit dans le lit de ses parents en arguant qu'un Malfoy devait se comporter avec plus de dignité et ne pleurait pas. Pour son père, être un Malfoy impliquait un nombre considérable de règles, parfois totalement ridicules. Draco se demanda si c'était cette nuit-là qu'il avait commencé à faire semblant d'être un autre. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que personne n'avait regardé au-delà du masque et vu Draco et non l'héritier des Malfoy. Avec mélancolie, il songea que lui-même ignorait qui était vraiment Draco. Il savait juste qu'il n'était pas Lucius. Il avait forgé une armure pour se protéger et avait fini par se perdre en elle, mais en cet instant, dans les bras de Harry, Draco se sentait en sécurité comme jamais auparavant et songea que si cela allait à l'encontre de tous les principes de son père, il préférait ne plus être un Malfoy….

Les larmes de Draco finirent par se tarir et son corps cessa d'être soulevé par des soubresauts à cause de ses sanglots, se relaxant dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Soudain, Harry rompit son étreinte et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Draco, tout en se détachant de lui. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui… Harry.

- Bien, déclara Harry avec un grand sourire. A la grande surprise de Draco, le Gryffondor se pencha vers lui et lui embrassa le bout du nez, avant de déposer des petits baisers sur son front, ses tempes et ses joues.

- Mmm, ta peau est si douce et si chaude. Tu es si beau et si parfait en toute circonstances que je m'étais toujours imaginé que ta peau serait ferme et froide comme celle d'une statue de marbre.

- C'est toi qui me réchauffe Harry. Tu es un soleil, tu attire les gens autour de toi et ils se sentent mieux en ta présence, quand tu les remarques. Tu…

_Par Merlin, est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire quelque chose d'aussi horriblement mièvre !_ s'admonesta Draco. _Et le pire, c'est que je suis sincère, Harry est mon soleil et je me sens si froid quand il ne me regarde pas. Harry doit penser que je suis totalement siphonné du bocal._

Draco baissa les yeux, de peur de voir le dédain dans ceux de son vis-à-vis mais quand celui-ci mit un doigt sous son menton pour le redresser et que leurs yeux se croisèrent, Draco ne vit que de la tendresse dans les yeux vert émeraude de Harry.

- Si je suis le soleil, tu es la lune, mon beau Draco, déclara le Gryffondor en lui caressant les joues et les paupières pour faire disparaître les traces de larmes. Cette peau si pâle, mais lumineuse. Tes yeux, tes cheveux, tout chez toi est pâle mais rien en toi n'est terne. Tu es si beau, si pur.

Tout en parlant, Harry fit glisser sa main le long de son cou, de son épaule, de son torse avant de s'arrêter au creux de ses reins.

- Mon tendre Draco…

Les lèvres de Harry se posèrent sur celles de Draco en un doux baiser, puis le brun plaça son front contre celui de son compagnon quelques instants avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, plus passionnément cette fois. Au bout d'un moment, Draco sentit la langue d'Harry tracer les contours de ses lèvres, avant de demander l'accès à sa bouche. Le blond ouvrit alors la bouche et leurs langues se mêlèrent, entamant une danse vieille comme le monde. Draco avait l'impression de perdre pied, jamais un baiser ne l'avait transporté ainsi. _Mais c'est sans doute parce que je n'ai jamais embrassé Harry,_ songea-t-il.

Harry plaça une main derrière la tête du blond, approfondissant leur baiser tandis que son autre main encerclait sa taille, collant leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Draco se sentit doucement poussé sur le sofa et éprouva un certain plaisir en sentant le poids d'Harry sur lui. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser frénétiquement, reprenant occasionnellement leur souffle. Draco passa les bras autour du cou de l'autre garçon et bientôt, il sentit la main de celui-ci glisser sous sa robe de sorcier et remonter le long de sa cuisse. Bien qu'ils soient séparés par l'épaisseur de son pantalon, la main d'Harry semblait chaude contre sa cuisse. La main en question continua son ascension jusqu'à sa taille, puis alors que Harry avait abandonné les lèvres du blond pour lui mordiller le cou, lui arrachant des petits gémissements, sa main entreprit de tirer sa chemise de son pantalon et de se glisser par l'ouverture pour caresser son ventre. Draco poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres il avait l'impression de brûler littéralement et écarta instinctivement les cuisses pour laisser Harry se glisser entre elles. Le Gryffondor reprit ses lèvres dans un profond baiser et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient avec son bassin. Draco se sentit devenir dur et s'il fallait en croire la bosse qu'il sentait contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse, Harry l'était également. Soudain, Harry brisa le baiser et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, en reprenant difficilement leurs souffles.

- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille plus loin ? J'ai très envie de toi, mais tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé…

Draco regarda Harry et vit le désir dans ses yeux verts, le même désir que celui qui devait brûler dans les siens. Une part de lui avait peur de franchir ce pas que, malgré les rumeurs à son sujet, il n'avait jamais approché d'aussi près tandis que l'autre avait peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve ou le résultat d'une conjonction inhabituelles des étoiles et que ce soir soit sa seule chance avec l'homme qu'il aimait. La Chance n'avait jamais été généreuse avec Draco et chaque moment de bonheur avait toujours été inévitablement suivie d'une grande misère psychologique. Il avait appris à apprécier ces petits bonheurs tant qu'ils duraient et songea qu'il devait peut-être provoquer la Chance pour une fois et profiter du moment. Comme disaient les Anciens : _Carpe Diem_…

- J'ai envie de toi, moi aussi, Harry. Mais… sois doux, je n'ai jamais…

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Moi non plus, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je veux que cela soit un moment magique pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Harry saisit sa main et l'embrassa, avant de se lever et de tendre la main pour aider Draco à faire de même. Il le guida ensuite vers un coin de la pièce où était apparu un grand lit à baldaquin avec des draps de soie d'un rouge profond. _Gryffondor_, pensa Draco, amusé. Apparemment, la Salle sur Demande pouvait se modifier selon les désirs des personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur…

Draco porta les mains à sa cravate pour la dénouer, mais Harry lui écarta les mains et posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de déclarer :

- Laisse-moi faire, je veux avoir le plaisir de te déshabiller.

Captivé par le regard brûlant de passion d'Harry, Draco se laissa faire. Le Gryffondor attrapa le bas de sa robe noire de sorcier et la fit lentement remonter sur son corps. L'adolescent blond leva instinctivement les bras pour l'aider à la lui retirer, puis les laissa retomber le long de son corps. Harry s'attaqua ensuite à sa cravate qu'il jeta après l'avoir dénouée et passée au dessus de sa tête, avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise blanche. Quand il les écarta, Draco sentit le regard brûlant de Harry se poser sur son torse nu et frissonna, de peur et d'appréhension. _Et si Harry le trouvait trop pâle, trop mince ou pas assez viril ? Est-ce qu'il allait soudain déclarer qu'il n'était pas intéressé finalement ?_

- Tu es magnifique.

L'une des mains du brun se glissa sur sa taille et remonta le long de son buste avant de taquiner un téton rose avec le pouce. Draco laissa échapper un petit cri, mélange de surprise et de plaisir. Il savait qu'il était sensible au toucher, en particulier au niveau des tétons mais c'était une chose de se toucher soi-même et une autre d'être touché par quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait l'impression que la sensation était multipliée par quatre. Draco sentit ses joues rougir et il avait l'impression que son cœur battait anormalement fort dans sa poitrine, tout contre la main d'Harry. L'autre main du Gryffondor se plaça derrière la nuque de Draco et l'attira dans un nouveau baiser. Celui-ci sentit ensuite les deux mains de son futur amant se porter sur ses épaules et faire glisser sa chemise à terre. Les mains curieuses poursuivirent leur exploration et se glissèrent le long de son dos, puis s'arrêtèrent sur ses hanches.

Draco passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry qui brisa leur baiser pour parcourir sa mâchoire, puis sa nuque de petits baisers avant de ses mettre à le mordiller à la jointure entre le cou et l'épaule.

- Mmm, tu as la plus belle nuque que j'ai jamais vu et ta peau est si douce, tu utilise de la crème pour le corps ? Abricot ?

- Ahhh, oui. Je la prépare moi-même…

- J'adore l'abricot, je pourrai te manger tout cru.

- Ha… Harryyy…

Draco avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage, Harry faisait naître des sensations nouvelles et merveilleuses dans son corps avec sa bouche. Comme dans un brouillard, il sentit vaguement le Gryffondor le libérer de son pantalon, et sursauta quand il glissa les mains sous son caleçon pour englober ses fesses de ses deux mains.

- Harry ! cria le blond en se raidissant.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai été surpris c'est tout.

Harry eut un sourire à la fois chaleureux et séducteur. Draco savait que le Gryffondor aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi en cet instant, il aurait acquiescé avec joie. Secouant la tête pour mettre fin au nouveau cheminement de ses pensées, Draco posa les mains sur les épaules d'Harry et déclara :

- Il serait peut-être temps de renverser les rôles et que je t'aide à te débarrasser de ta peau de Gryffondor…

- Tu comptes l'utiliser en descente de lit ? répliqua Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Très drôle, tu as fais l'Ecole du Cirque ? Ca fait parti de votre cursus à vous autres lions ?

Harry renversa la tête en arrière et éclata de rire, mesmérisant Draco qui ne l'avait jamais entendu rire aussi librement. Le Serpentard sourit, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre d'être lui-même que cette nuit-là. Draco savait qu'il avait le sens de l'humour et qu'il était un véritable _geek_, mais il n'avait jamais pu vraiment le montrer aux autres jusqu'ici. Les seuls traits d'humour qu'on attendait d'un Malfoy étaient cruels. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait été libre de plaisanter aussi ouvertement et de faire des références Moldues qu'avec ses deux professeurs préférés et _geeks_ inavoués eux-mêmes : son parrain, Severus Rogue et Octavius Graphieinus, qui enseignait les Runes.

Draco déshabilla Harry avec fébrilité, mais efficacité et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt avec leurs seuls sous-vêtements. Nerveux, Draco s'assit sur le lit avant de se placer sur le dos au centre du celui-ci et sentit le regard brûlant d'Harry courir le long de son corps. Le Gryffondor monta à son tour sur le lit et s'agenouilla à côté de Draco avant de murmurer :

- J'avais raison, le rouge forme un contraste saisissant avec la couleur de ta peau. Tu es vraiment magnifique. Tu as la beauté d'un ange et le charme envoutant d'un démon.

Draco se sentit rougir à nouveau violemment aux paroles d'Harry. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que celui-ci pouvait se montrer aussi… Draco ne savait pas trop quel terme utiliser en fait. Beau parleur ? Non, il semblait sincère. Poétique ? Ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Soudain, il sentit une main se glisser sous son caleçon et saisir son pénis. _Entreprenant._

- Oh Harry, souffle le blond.

C'était une sensation extraordinaire. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché là et rien que de savoir que c'était Harry, _son Harry_, il eut la sensation qu'il ne tarderait pas à jouir. Il sentit les doigts de Harry taquiner la tête de son sexe et eut l'impression d'être parcouru jusqu'aux orteils par une onde de choc.

- Harrryyyyyy…

Mais cette sensation merveilleuse disparue aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue lorsqu'Harry relâcha son membre et Draco ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine déception. Harry du le deviner car il posa les lèvres sur sa tempe et dit dans un rire :

- Pas trop vite mon amour, je veux te savourer pleinement d'abord. Et pour commencer, je veux t'admirer dans toute ta gloire.

Draco sentit alors son caleçon glisser sur les hanches, puis le long de ses jambes avant d'être jeté par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry.

- Magnifique… Tout est parfait chez toi.

Draco leva les yeux vers Harry et n'y lu que de l'amour et du désir et sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Enfin quelqu'un le voyait sans son masque et l'acceptait, l'aimait tel qu'il était. Il pouvait enfin être lui-même avec quelqu'un et pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'eut pas peur de décevoir ou d'être blessé par la personne en face de lui. Il était juste Draco et il était avec Harry, _son_ Harry.

Harry le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, et Draco eut bientôt l'impression de s'embrasser sous ses caresses. Il ressentait tellement de choses que ce soit physiquement ou émotionnellement, que Draco eut bientôt l'impression que tout était flou autour de lui et qu'il flottait. Il sentit Harry caresser chaque partie de son corps, puis le vit enduire ses doigts de lubrifiant pour le préparer. Ce fut une sensation à la fois étrange, légèrement inconfortable et particulièrement agréable quand son amant trouva sa prostate. Les doigts et la bouche de Harry semblaient être partout, comme s'il cherchait à tracer sa carte personnelle de Draco Malfoy et à découvrir toutes ses zones sensibles. Draco fut à la fois soulagé et inquiet quand Harry passa un doigt sur sa Marque.

- Est-ce que c'est douloureux ?

- Non, c'est juste… Personne ne m'a jamais touché là depuis… et je préfère oublier qu'elle est là la plupart du temps.

- Cette Marque ne définit pas qui tu es, Draco. Nous trouverons un moyen de la faire partir, je n'aime pas que tu ais la Marque d'un autre sur toi. _Tu es à moi._

Draco eut un sourire mi triste, mi attendri.

- Si quelqu'un peut la faire disparaître, c'est toi. Tu as toujours été doué pour réussir l'impossible.

- Plus par chance et hasard qu'en essayant réellement pour être franc… Tu es prêt, mon beau dragon ? Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Oui, Harry, je te veux en moi, maintenant.

Draco sentit la pointe du sexe d'Harry contre son anus, et s'efforça de se détendre tandis que son amant entrait progressivement en lui. La main droite d'Harry serra la main gauche de Draco et leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent. Draco courba le dos et sentit bientôt qu'Harry était entièrement en lui. C'était une expérience étrange, il avait l'impression que son corps avait été envahi et en même temps il se sentait pour la première fois de sa vie… complet.

- Je t'aime Draco, murmura Harry.

- Je t'aime Harry.

Soudain, Draco sentit son bras gauche, là où se trouvait sa Marque, chauffer. C'était une sensation agréable, très différente de la douleur atroce qu'il ressentait quand Voldemort appelait ses Mangemorts. Il fronça les sourcils :

- Mon bras…, commença Draco.

- J'ai sentis une chaleur…, continua Harry.

- Réconfortante.

- Oui.

Les deux amants tournèrent la tête pour regarder leurs bras respectifs, qui étaient toujours joints au niveau de leurs mains et Draco lâcha un hoquet de surprise en découvrant que la Marque des Ténèbres avait disparue et avait laissé place à un tatouage faisant apparemment le tour de son biceps et qui ressemblait à un bracelet celtique. Il regarda le bras d'Harry et constata qu'il avait le même tatouage. _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? On dirait des bracelets datant de l'époque de l'Ancienne Religion. Pourquoi sont-ils apparus pendant que nous faisions l'amour et leur magie doit être extrêmement puissante pour avoir détruit celle de la Marque… Par tous les Dieux !_

Draco éclata d'un rire léger. Il avait l'impression que l'énorme poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis son initiation s'était envolé.

- Oh Harry, tu réussis vraiment l'impossible.

- Ta Marque a disparu ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est de l'ancienne magie, une magie très ancienne et extraordinairement puissante.

_Comme la magie que ma mère a utilisée pour me protéger cette nuit-là_, songea Harry.

- Ce tatouage est un lien des âmes, il représente notre lien.

Draco se demanda s'il devait dire à Harry que cela signifiait qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs et qu'ils étaient désormais mariés, mais Harry l'embrassa avec fougue et il perdit le cours de ses pensées.

- J'aime que tu portes ma marque sur ta peau. Tu es à moi. Et je suis à toi.

- Oui, Harry.

Harry commença alors à bouger et Draco oublia tout, se laissant submerger par les sensations qu'il ressentait. Quand il atteint l'apogée de son plaisir, il jouit et sentit Harry l'imiter quelques secondes plus tard. Peu après, ils sombrèrent tous deux dans un profond sommeil, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

A l'insu de tous, dans les pénombres du 12 Square Grimmaurd, la tapisserie de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black se mit soudain à briller et le nom d'Harry Potter vint s'accoler à celui de Draco Malfoy, puis des petits pointillés apparurent sous leurs noms…

* * *

Un chapitre crucial de cette fanfic. J'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour l'écrire, en particulier la (longue) scène entre Harry et Draco. Ce chapitre comprend également ma première scène d'amour entre garçons et j'espère que ça rend pas trop mal. J'ai déjà écrit une partie du prochain chapitre, donc il devrai sortir plus rapidement, si tout va bien.

Donnez-moi votre avis en laissant une review SVP !

D'après le site officiel de JK Rowlins, le Professeur de Runes Anciennes pendant la scolarité d'Harry et Draco est Bathsheda Babbling mais pour les besoins de mon histoire, je l'ai remplacé par Octavius Graphieinus qui jouera un rôle mineur, mais parfois crucial, dans la Malédiction des Ames Sœurs.


	4. Chapitre 03 - Les deux Harry

Merci pour vos reviews !

J'ai mis à jour mon profil avec les titres des prochains tomes de la Malédiction des Ames Sœurs.

J'ai décidé de me baser sur de la review laissée par marjorie27 pour répondre aux questions que vous pouvez vous poser sur la Malédiction des Ames Sœurs :

Il devrait y avoir dix à douze chapitres. L'action de cette fic suivra en gros l'action des deux derniers tomes de Harry Potter (en incluant bien sûr l'aspect Drarry), comme la chasse aux Horcruxes, mais plutôt en arrière-plan. Comme l'indique le titre, ce tome est plus centré sur Draco.

La relation entre Draco et Harry semble partir sur les chapeaux de roues mais le principal ressort de l'histoire ne sera pas le fait qu'ils se mettent ensemble mais qu'ils le restent. Comme l'indique le résumé, une ou plusieurs personne(s) vont conspirer contre eux ou plutôt leur amour va se heurter aux plans d'autrui, mais aucune grande révélation ne sera faite dans ce tome. Il y aura des indices à déchiffrer. J'attends vos théories d'ailleurs…

Je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails mais _Le cœur brisé de Draco Malfoy _sera plus centré sur la nécessité de garder leur lien secret dans un environnement hostile tandis que _La prise de conscience d'Harry Potter_ fera tomber les masques durant l'après-guerre.

Ce chapitre vous paraîtra par moments déconcertant et soulèvera des questions, mais sachez juste qu'il cadre parfaitement avec le reste de l'histoire et que tout prendra son sens quand vous aurez tous les éléments.

Concernant la question de Topaze, je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails car ça révèlerait trop de choses mais la question ne va pas vraiment se poser avant un moment. Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, cette histoire est basée sur la nécessité de garder le secret.

* * *

**Chapitre III - Les deux Harry.**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla une heure plus tard, il baignait encore dans une euphorie post-coïtale, différente de l'état second induit par le Felix Felicis et sourit en voyant Draco dans ses bras. Cette nuit n'avait donc pas été un rêve après tout. Il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur le front de son amant, puis se dégagea doucement de son étreinte. Il aurait souhaité rester auprès de Draco toute la nuit, mais il était important qu'il fasse son rapport à Dumbledore dès que possible et même sans les conseils de Felix, il sentait qu'il était primordial qu'on ignore qu'il avait découché. Il doutait que Ron et Hermione soient restés à l'attendre et fort heureusement Ron avait un sommeil de plomb et ne se réveillerai pas quand Harry irait se coucher dans leur dortoir mais il devait tout de même être de retour avant que le premier Gryffondor ne se lève s'il voulait que personne ne sache à quelle heure il était rentré exactement. Personne ne devait se douter que Draco et lui étaient ensemble ou que Draco n'avait plus sa Marque, car il deviendrait très vite une cible pour Voldemort ou un pion dans les plans de Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, même pas à Ron ou à Hermione car il savait qu'ils ne comprendraient pas et qu'ils étaient bien trop aveuglément fidèles à Dumbledore pour leur propre bien (et surtout celui d'Harry). Harry se souvenait encore comment Hermione l'avait trahi, soi-disant pour son bien, convaincue de son bon droit et aveuglée par ses principes, quand il avait reçu son Eclair de Feu trois ans plus tôt et sa relation avec Draco était bien plus importante pour lui qu'un balai, aussi extraordinaire soit-il. Sans parler du fait que ses soi-disant amis l'avaient ignoré tout l'été sous prétexte que Dumbledore leur avait dit de ne pas lui écrire pour qu'il puisse faire son deuil en paix. Harry ne leur avait pas vraiment pardonné d'avoir aveuglément obéi à un vieux débris qui persistait à le renvoyer dans sa prison chaque été et qui ne le connaissait que superficiellement alors qu'ils _auraient du_ savoir qu'il avait besoin plus que jamais de leur soutien. Ils étaient quand même sensés être ses meilleurs amis depuis six ans !

Oui, Hermione ferait passer sa vision des choses avant le bonheur de Harry, persuadée comme d'habitude qu'elle avait toujours raison et qu'elle savait mieux que Harry ce qui était bien pour lui ou même ce qu'il ressentait. Elle se superposerait une nouvelle fois à la mère surprotectrice dont il n'avait nul besoin si ce n'était pas la sienne et prétendrait sans doute qu'il était sous l'influence d'un philtre d'amour tandis que Ron serait aveuglé par sa rancœur envers Draco, la famille Malfoy et les Serpentards en général et sourd à toute raison. Harry n'était d'ailleurs même pas sûr de savoir comment ils réagiraient face à son homosexualité, ni comment celle-ci serait perçue dans le Monde Sorcier. C'était l'un des nombreux sujets qui n'avait jamais été abordé en sa présence depuis son admission à Poudlard et il se dit qu'il valait mieux pêcher par excès de prudence pour le moment. Pour les Dursley, être homosexuel était presque un crime aussi atroce qu'être un sorcier et Harry eut un sourire moqueur en songeant à la tête que feraient Pétunia et Vernon quand ils sauraient qu'il était les deux. Il soupçonnait Dumbledore, qui était la caricature du gay flamboyant, de jouer pour la même équipe que lui, mais il s'agissait de Dumbledore, la quintessence du mot excentrique. Harry ne serait guère étonné s'il s'avérait que les tenues excentriques et la fascination du Directeur pour les sucreries étaient des ruses pour que les autres ne le perçoivent que comme un gentil grand-père un peu bizarre et non un habile manipulateur. Et surtout, moins de personnes sauraient pour Draco et lui, plus son amant serait en sécurité.

Alors qu'il songeait qu'il devrait laisser un mot à Draco pour qu'il ne soit pas trop dérouté quand il se réveillerait seul, un petit bureau apparut non loin du lit avec des plumes, de l'encre et des rouleaux de parchemin. Harry réfléchit quelques instants et utilisant sa plus belle écriture :

_Mon ange,_

_Tu dormais si profondément et tu avais l'air d'en avoir tant besoin que je t'ai laissé dormir. Je préfère retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor avant l'aube car si Hermione ou Ron s'aperçoivent de mon absence, ils vont me harceler pour découvrir où j'étais et je préfère que personne ne sache pour nous ou la disparition de ta Marque pour le moment car tu deviendrai une cible pour les deux camps. Je ne fais confiance à personne à part nous et un secret a plus de chance d'être dévoilé si quelqu'un d'autre que les personnes concernées le connaissent._

_Cette lettre est ensorcelée de manière à ce que tu sois le seul à pouvoir la lire, il n'est donc pas nécessaire de la détruire. Ne fais confiance à personne et comporte toi comme d'habitude._

_Rendez-vous samedi prochain 22H même endroit._

_Je t'aime,_

_Harry._

* * *

L'effet du Felix Felicis s'était décidément estompé car Harry faillit tomber nez à nez avec Rusard en retournant à la Tour et parvint de justesse à l'éviter. Lorsqu'il atteignit le portrait de la Grosse Dame, celle-ci se montra capricieuse et refusa de le laisser entrer, prétextant que le mot de passe avait changé. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car Nick lui apprit que Dumbledore venait de rentrer au château et Harry décida de lui faire son rapport sur le champ. Et si Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas couchés et s'étonnaient de l'heure tardive où il reviendrait, il aurait une excellente excuse…

Etrangement, alors qu'il se rapprochait du bureau du Directeur, les pensées d'Harry se firent plus confuses et il avait la désagréable impression d'émerger d'une nuit de beuverie avec la gueule de bois. Du moins, il pensait que cela ressemblerait à cela car il n'avait pas encore eu l'opportunité d'avoir la gueule de bois. Alors que quelques instants plus tôt, il était euphorique à cause de sa nuit avec Draco, il commençait à remettre en question ses sentiments pour le blond et son orientation sexuelle. Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier que c'était lui qui avait séduit Draco et non le contraire. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il aimait Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? Non c'était Draco, il aimait Draco. Ses pensées étaient confuses, mais son instinct lui criait de passer sous silence ce qui s'était passé avec Draco lorsqu'il raconterait le déroulement de sa mission à Dumbledore, puis à Hermione et Ron.

Quand il sortit du bureau de Dumbledore, Harry fut surpris de constater que deux heures s'étaient écoulées en regardant son bracelet-montre. Pourtant leur entrevue lui avait semblée n'avoir duré qu'une petite heure... Il ignorait pourquoi mais comme après chaque entrevue avec le Directeur, mise à part lorsqu'il s'était mis en colère après la mort de Sirius, Harry se sentait l'esprit plus léger. Il percevait mieux combien il était important qu'il suive les directives du Directeur, même s'il ne les comprenait pas toujours et qu'il ne devait pas trop se prendre la tête avec la guerre. Il était un adolescent et il devait profiter de la vie, jouer au Quidditch, passer du temps avec ses amis, réussir son année de justesse et peut-être trouver une solution pour que Ginny se sépare de Dean et se mette avec lui. Il aimait Ginny et il pouvait déjà s'imaginer passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Tout irait mieux pour lui quand ils sortiraient enfin ensemble. Soudain, l'image de Draco réagissant si merveilleusement à ses caresses émergea dans son esprit et Harry se demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi il avait couché avec un autre garçon, qui plus est Malfoy. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à se souvenir entièrement de ce qui s'était passé entre eux et de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit mais il avait une certitude : il ne devait en parler à personne.

* * *

Harry tenta d'oublier cette histoire avec Malfoy et de reprendre le cours de sa vie, déjà assez compliquée comme cela. Il avait néanmoins appris une bonne nouvelle : Ginny et Dean s'étaient séparés et la jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir d'autre garçon en vue pour l'instant. Restait le problème de Ron et de la manière dont il réagirait si son meilleur ami exprimait son intention de sortir avec sa sœur. Bizarrement, ce qui aurait du être son souci principal faisait pâle figure comparé au « Mystère Malfoy ».

Durant toute la semaine, Harry continua à observer le Serpentard pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il manigançait et surtout ce qui était à l'origine de leur… rencontre. Malgré sa méfiance envers Malfoy, il ne pensait pas un seul instant que celui-ci était impliqué dans le fait qu'il ait soudain eu envie de lui, ce qui aurait du d'ailleurs le surprendre s'il avait été capable d'y réfléchir en profondeur. Harry était néanmoins sûr d'une chose : ce qui s'était passé entre eux ne se reproduirait pas. Mais étrangement, le samedi soir suivant, il quitta discrètement la Tour de Gryffondor vingt minutes avant 22 heures et se retrouva devant la porte secrète de la Salle sur Demande. A l'intérieur, Draco l'attendait et quand il se précipita dans ses bras, Harry se sentit à nouveau entier.

Ils firent à nouveau l'amour et Harry ressenti un immense plaisir en explorant le corps svelte et musclé de son amant et en essayant de nouvelles choses avec lui. Avant Draco, il n'avait jamais beaucoup réfléchi au sexe et encore moins au sexe avec un autre garçon. C'était d'ailleurs étrange car il était incontestablement gay et même s'ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet, il avait parfois l'impression qu'Hermione se doutait de la nature de son orientation sexuelle. Son manque d'intérêt pour les filles et son obsession pour Draco Malfoy auraient du l'éclairer plus tôt mais il n'avait sans doute pas fait le lien avant à cause de l'étroitesse d'esprit des Dursley. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus était le comportement qu'il avait eu toute la semaine et le déroulement de celle-ci semblait assez flou quand il tentait de se pencher dessus. Mais il préféra se taire, ne souhaitant pas inquiéter Draco qui avait déjà trop de raisons de s'angoisser à son goût. C'était à lui de protéger son bien-aimé et il se jura de lui causer le moindre souci possible.

Après l'amour, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à discuter, la tête de Draco posée sur l'épaule de Harry pendant que ses doigts traçaient des dessins imaginaires sur la poitrine.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me poses aucune question ?

Harry leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Draco dans lesquels il devinait que la crainte et la perplexité se mêlaient.

- Tu veux dire au sujet de ta mission pour Voldemort ?

La main de Harry se trouvait juste au-dessus du cœur de son aimé et il sentit celui-ci battre plus fort tandis qu'un frisson parcourait le corps de Draco.

- Oui.

- Je sais que tu n'as accepté la Marque que pour protéger tes parents et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. J'aurai probablement fait la même chose si nos situations avaient été inversées. Je ne veux pas te mettre dans une position qui reviendrait à choisir entre moi et eux.

- Oh Harry… J'ai toujours su que je devrai devenir un Mangemort, que je le veuille ou pas et les Dieux savent que je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Mais mon père… est ce qu'il est et j'ai appris très tôt que je devais me comporter comme il le voulait, comme si j'étais un clone sans pensées propres de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry su lire entre les lignes et devina que Draco avait appris à la manière dure à ne pas s'opposer à son père, comme lui-même avait appris à obéir aveuglément aux Dursley et à ne jamais poser de questions. Il serra Draco plus fort contre lui et se promit de tout faire pour éradiquer les pourritures qu'étaient Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy de la surface de la terre pour que Draco n'ait plus jamais à cacher qui il était sous un masque de peur de ce qu'ils lui feraient s'ils voyaient qui il était vraiment.

- Je… Il veut que je fasse quelque chose pour lui, mais je ne crois pas que j'en sois capable. Je ne pense pas que j'ai ça en moi, être un Mangemort, faire du mal aux gens, je veux dire.

- Mais tu n'es plus un Mangemort…

- Mais ça, ils ne le savent pas, et je ne pense pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprécierait de savoir que sa Marque a été oblitérée par la « lance d'amour d'Harry Potter »

Amusé par la remarque ironique de Draco, Harry sourit. Il avait toujours aimé l'esprit mordant et les répliques spirituelles du Serpentard.

- Dit comme ça, non je ne pense pas.

- Que va-t-on faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. En toute logique, je te devrai te conseiller de tout dire à Dumbledore mais je ne lui fais pas totalement confiance.

- Quoi ? Le Golden Boy de Dumbledore n'a plus confiance en son mentor ? le taquina Draco.

- Dumbledore est loin d'être mon mentor, il ne m'a jamais rien enseigné d'utile jusqu'ici et il a pris tout un tas de mauvaises décisions me concernant et je ne pense pas qu'il en avait même le droit. Il a son propre agenda et je pense que je ne suis qu'un pion pour le Plus Grand Bien à ses yeux. Je crois que si je ne survis pas à ma confrontation avec Voldemort, ça ne lui fera ni chaud ni froid tant que j'emporte Voldie avec moi. Et la plupart des habitants du Monde Sorcier ne valent pas mieux : tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est que quelqu'un les débarrasse de lui sans avoir à bouger leurs gros culs ou à se salir les mains.

- Oh Harry. Si ça peut te rassurer, moi je préférerai qu'on s'en aille très loin tous les deux si ça veut dire que tu vives.

- Moi aussi. Malheureusement, Voldemort ne lâchera pas le morceau à cause de cette fichue prophétie et je pense que Dumbie a une piste sérieuse sur la manière dont je pourrai le vaincre une fois pour toutes.

- Une prophétie ? Je sais que quand mon père et les autres ont été arrêtés au Ministère de la Magie, ils devaient récupérer une prophétie pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était au sujet de toi et lui alors, ajouta Draco d'une voix blanche.

- Oui. Ca me fait bizarre que tu l'appelles comme ça. Comme dit Hermione, « la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroitre la peur de la chose elle-même ».

- Je n'ai pas peur de son nom, mais quand les gens parlent de Tu-Sais-Qui, on dirait qu'ils font allusion à un ex avec qui ça s'est mal fini et Voldemort est un nom ridicule. Je parle couramment français, ma famille est originaire de la région de Blois, dans la Vallée de la Loire, et crois-moi, c'est un nom idiot. Franchement, ça a plus de cachet d'être au service ou opposé à un Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'à un Tu-Sais-Qui, _Vol de mort_ ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom !

Harry sourit devant la moue dégoûtée de Draco en prononçant les différents surnoms de Voldemort.

- Si ça peut t'aider à aller mieux, son vrai nom est Tom Marvolo Jedusor. Junior.

- Tu te fous de moi, là ?

- Pas du tout. Tommy Boy était un brillant, mais pauvre orphelin qui fut envoyé à Serpentard et devint par la suite Préfet-en-Chef. Sa mère était une Sang-Pur du nom de Mérope Gaunt, pauvre, pas très jolie et pratiquement une Cracmol parce qu'elle était brimée par sa famille.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-On dirait que tu parles de Neville Londubat, à part le fait que depuis un ou deux ans, il est mieux de sa personne et plus sûr de lui.

- Tu trouves aussi ? Je pense que faire partie de l'AD et participer à la Bataille du Département des Mystères lui a fait du bien. Sa grand-mère est enfin fière de lui et il se débrouille mieux depuis qu'il a sa propre baguette et non plus celle de son père qui a été cassée au Ministère.

- Il utilisait la baguette de son père ? Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait été aussi nul toutes ses années. La baguette choisit son sorcier et on ne peut utiliser la baguette d'un autre que si on l'a gagné au combat, en le désarmant ou en le battant.

_Intéressant_, songea Harry. _Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis le maître de la baguette de Voldie depuis notre duel dans le cimetière ? Je ne l'ai pas vraiment désarmé, mais il n'a pas bloqué mon sort non plus. Une idée à creuser mais pour le moment, il faut que je raconte le reste à Draco._

- Bref, Mérope était la bonne de son père et de son frère, et ils étaient tous des dégénérés parce qu'ils s'étaient trop mariés entre cousins germains.

- Charmant. Les Goyle et les Crabbe font pareils depuis trois générations.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas quelque part. Mais toutes les familles de Sang-Purs sont apparentées, non ?

- Oui, mais on évite tout de même de se marier entre cousins germains. Ma grand-mère Malfoy était une française et mon arrière-grand-mère une Nott. Le premier ancêtre commun de mes parents remonte à cinq générations. En ce qui nous concerne, ta grand-mère Potter était née Doréa Black et était la sœur de mon arrière-grand-père Pollux Black.

- Quoi ! On est cousins éloignés ?

- Comme tu viens de le dire, toutes les familles de Sang-Purs sont apparentées et jusqu'au mariage de tes parents, les Potter étaient une famille de Sang-Purs. Nous sommes également apparentés avec les Londubat…

- …Et les Weasley, compléta Harry, se souvenant de la tapisserie de la famille Black et de ce que lui avait dit Sirius. En voyant la mine dégoûtée de Draco, Harry masqua un sourire et décida de changer de sujet.

- Les Gaunt étaient pauvres et sales comme des poux mais fiers comme des coqs parce qu'ils descendaient de Salazar Serpentard.

- Eurgh. Pauvre Salazar. Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru que les histoires sur lui avaient été exagérées ou déformées car pourquoi un être qui prônait avant tout la ruse et l'ambition aurait si ouvertement manifesté son opposition à une partie du monde magique ? Dans une vieille bibliographie de lui que j'ai trouvée dans le grenier du Manoir, j'ai lu qu'il voulait que les Nés-Moldus passent d'abord par une école où ils apprendraient les traditions du Monde Sorcier avant d'aller à Poudlard. Je pense que certaines personnes ont déformés ses propos après sa mort pour en faire un pro-élitiste et qu'avec les siècles, cette version a remplacé la réalité.

- Si cette histoire d'école préparatoire est vraie, c'était une bonne idée. La plupart des Nés-Moldus ou ceux qui comme moi ont grandi dans le Monde Moldu ne savent quasiment rien sur le Monde Sorcier quand ils débarquent à Poudlard. Moi par exemple je pensais que c'était tout à fait normal de parler aux serpents quand j'ai su que j'étais un sorcier. Si j'avais su, j'aurai sans doute été plus discret…

- Tu savais déjà que tu étais un Fourchelang ?

- Je ne connaissais pas le terme mais j'avais parlé à un serpent dans un zoo une fois. Je l'ai aidé à s'échapper et pour me remercier il a fait peur à mon cousin Dudley.

Les garçons se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

- Et son père, c'était un sorcier aussi ? Je ne me souviens pas d'une famille de Sangs-Purs européens du nom de Jedusor… Des Américains ?

- Non. Tom Jedusor Senior était un Moldu.

- Quoi ! Tu veux dire que Voldemort est un Sang-Mêlé ! hurla Draco.

Harry hocha la tête et se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait le Serpentard ou un Serpentard tout court dire le nom de Voldemort.

- Foutu hypocrite avec son discours sur la pureté du sang ! Je me demande si Lucius sait. C'est bien fait pour sa pomme si c'est le cas : le noble et pur Lucius Malfoy à la botte du rejeton d'une Cracmol et d'un Moldu.

Harry n'y avait pas pensé dans ces termes mais c'était effectivement amusant. Comme la plupart des Mangemort, Lucius méprisait les Moldus, Cracmols, Sang-Mêlés et autres Sangs-de-Bourbes.

- Son père était le séduisant fils d'un riche propriétaire terrien voisin.

- Si la fille Gaunt était aussi moche et pauvre que tu le dis, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il l'a épousé.

- Après que son père et son frère aient été envoyé à Azkaban suite à des problèmes avec le Ministère, Mérope a pris confiance en elle et a ensorcelé Jedusor Senior, sans doute grâce à une potion. Ils se sont enfuis et se sont mariés.

- De mieux en mieux… Je m'étonne de moins en moins qu'il soit complètement maboul. Entre les gènes Gaunt et le fait d'être issu d'un viol… Ce genre de potions peut avoir de sales effets secondaires sur la progéniture issue de telles unions.

- Un viol ?

- Harry, elle a utilisé une potion ou un sort pour qu'il l'épouse et lui fasse un gosse, c'est un viol. C'est passible de quinze ans à Azkaban d'après la loi.

- Oh, je n'y avais pas pensé. J'ai toujours pensé que c'étaient seulement les femmes qui se faisaient violer… Je veux dire que je n'ai entendu parler que d'exemples de viols de femmes.

- Euh, tu n'as jamais entendu parler des pédophiles ? On vous apprend quoi chez les Moldus ?

Devant l'air perplexe d'Harry, Draco ajouta :

- Les amateurs d'enfants ou d'adolescents ?

- Eurgh. Maintenant que tu me le dis, je me souviens que Tante Pétunia a mis plusieurs fois en garde Dudley contre les « pervers » et lui a toujours dit de ne pas parler aux étrangers ni d'accepter de bonbons d'inconnus. Et dire que je croyais que le pire qu'il pouvait arriver à un enfant était d'avoir un sorcier psychopathe à leurs trousses….

- Ca peut aussi arriver à des hommes adultes, il parait que c'est fréquent dans les prisons Moldus parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir de rapports avec des femmes et que c'est un moyen d'exercer du pouvoir sur les autres.

Harry prit Draco par la taille et l'embrassa profondément. Son amant lui répondit avec enthousiasme, puis Harry se sépara de lui en souriant.

- Merci, j'avais un besoin urgent de me désinfecter la tête. Pour en revenir à la mère de Jedusor, l'enchantement sur son « mari » s'est estompé durant sa grossesse. Dumbie pense qu'elle s'était persuadée qu'il l'aimait vraiment à présent et/ou qu'elle se sentait coupable et espérait qu'il resterait pour le bébé.

- Complètement stupide, je parie qu'il s'est enfuit dès qu'il a repris ses esprits. C'était un Moldu, il ignorait donc l'existence de la magie et ça dû être horrible pour lui de se retrouver marié contre sa volonté à la gueuse du coin qui en plus était une sorcière.

- D'autant qu'il avait une très jolie fiancée… Tu as deviné, il s'est carapaté et est retourné chez ses parents. Sous le choc, Mérope a perdu totalement l'usage de sa magie et a survécu péniblement, allant jusqu'à vendre un médaillon ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard pour une bouchée de pain. Pour finir, elle accoucha dans un orphelinat moldu, déclara que son fils devait s'appeler Tom comme son père et Marvolo comme son père à elle et mourut. D'après Dumbledore, elle avait perdu l'envie de vivre.

- Oh merde, maintenant j'ai pitié de lui. Je trouve ça bien pratique qu'elle ait justement accouché dans un orphelinat. Elle a dû penser que ce serait plus facile pour tous les deux.

- Je trouve ça atroce. Ma mère est morte pour me protéger et elle, elle s'est laissé mourir d'un cœur brisé plutôt que d'élever son fils.

- D'un autre côté, c'était ça ou l'élever dans la rue. Elle a sans doute pensé qu'il aurait au moins un toit sur la tête et à manger tous les jours. C'était bien plus que ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir. Et puis, elle ne devait pas penser qu'il resterait : les bébés se font plus facilement adopter que les enfants plus âgés.

- Moui, mais rien ne remplace l'amour d'une mère.

- Tu sais, le Ministère devrait créer un orphelinat pour les orphelins d'origine magique. Il n'existe aucune structure pour eux. Si on ne leur trouve pas de famille de sorciers disposée à les prendre, on les envoie dans leur famille moldue s'ils en ont ou dans un orphelinat moldu. Les Cracmols ou ceux qui ne manifestent pas assez tôt leur magie sont placés également dans des orphelinats moldu, dans le meilleur des cas.

Harry n'aimait guère ce que sous-entendait Draco, mais il avait besoin de savoir.

- Et dans le pire ?

- Les familles les plus traditionnelles… comme les Malfoy ou les Black, se débarrassent de _manière définitive _des éventuels Cracmols qui succombent souvent à des _accidents_. C'est pour ça que la plupart des familles avec qui évoluent mes parents continuent d'attendre le premier épisode de magie accidentelle pour annoncer l'existence de leurs enfants. Moi par exemple, je n'ai eu mon avis de naissance publié dans le Prophète qu'à quatre ans. Et c'est tôt pour un Sang-Pur.

- C'est atroce.

- Les autres familles de Sangs-Purs, y compris les parents de certains Serpentards préfèrent jeter un Sortilège de Confusion ou d'Oubli sur leurs enfants et les abandonner. D'autres les inscrivent dans un orphelinat moldu sous un faux nom.

- C'est moyenâgeux !

- Oui. Encore aujourd'hui, il est très rare qu'une famille de Sangs-Purs garde un enfant Cracmol.

- Il me semble que Ron ait fait un jour allusion à un cousin comptable dont la famille ne parlait pratiquement jamais.

- En parlant des Weasley, tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'ils aient eu un enfant tous les ans sauf entre le Préfet-en-Chef et les jumeaux ? Ca se trouve, ils ont fait disparaître l'enfant intermédiaire…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Les Weasley ne pratiquent guère les coutumes des autres Sangs-Purs…

- Oh je n'en serai pas si sûr à ta place. Je sais de façon certaine qu'ils ont eu au moins une fois recours à la magie noire.

- Quoi ? Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

- La petite Weasley.

- Ginny ? Harry se demanda un instant si Draco faisait allusion à la Chambre des Secrets et au journal de Jedusor.

- Les Weasley ont toujours eu des garçons, toujours, depuis au moins trente générations. C'est un attribut génétique stable, comme la couleur des cheveux des Malfoy ou la forme du nez des Parkinson. Il est impossible qu'ils aient eu une fille de manière naturelle, la seule manière dont ils ont pu y arriver, c'est en utilisant une potion sombre interdite par le Ministère pour changer le sexe d'un fœtus in-utéro ou si l'un des deux parents était sous une potion illégale altérant le libre-arbitre depuis plusieurs années, un peu comme la potion utilisée par Mérope Gaunt.

- Oh, laissa échapper Harry, perplexe. Tu veux dire que Ron et ses frères auront tous des garçons ?

- Et bien, l'aîné est fiancé à une fille en partie Vélane, non ?

- Oui, Fleur Delacour qui a participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

- Et bien, les Vélanes n'ont que des filles donc leurs prédispositions génétiques devraient s'annuler mais les autres fils Weasley, si leurs parents ont utilisé une potion uniquement pour leur fille, devraient n'avoir que des garçons.

- Tout ça est trop bizarre.

- Bienvenu dans le Monde Magique !

A ces mots, Harry se mit à rire, bientôt imité par Draco. Il entreprit ensuite de raconter l'histoire de Tom Jedusor, des Horcruxes, de la Prophétie, Quirrell, de la Chambre des Secrets et de ses différentes rencontres avec Voldemort et les Mangemorts. Draco posa plusieurs questions pertinentes et suggéra que l'objet ayant un lien avec Serdaigle pouvait être le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle ou l'un des livres qu'elle avait écrit et qui étaient très difficile à trouver. Il fit également allusion aux appartements des Fondateurs qui étaient censées se trouver quelque part dans Poudlard et lui demanda s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre que le basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets. Harry lui avoua qu'il n'avait guère eu de temps de l'explorer en Seconde Année et qu'il n'y était jamais retourné.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry fut surpris et heureux de la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait tout dire à Draco. Contrairement à Hermione et Ron, son amant ne remettait pas systématiquement en cause son jugement, se contentant de le taquiner ou de lui expliquer les choses en des termes clairs et concis quand il se trompait, développant si nécessaire. Harry songea que Draco ferait un bien meilleur professeur qu'Hermione qui, malgré son incontestable intelligence, était nulle pour expliquer les choses. Quand elle les aidait Ron et lui (ou n'importe qui d'autre) à faire leurs devoirs ou autre, elle utilisait toujours des termes trop compliqués et s'exprimait comme un bouquin très technique, oubliant que ses interlocuteurs n'avaient généralement pas les bases pour comprendre son jargon. Cela conduisait bien souvent Harry à perdre rapidement le fil de ses explications et il finissait par faire semblant de l'écouter déblatérer pour ne pas la vexer. Draco, lui, utilisait des termes simples et faisait des analogies ou donnait des exemples concrets, permettant à Harry de mieux saisir les concepts qu'il lui expliquait. Lorsqu'Harry lui en fit la remarque, Draco répondit simplement qu'à force d'aider Goyle et Crabbe à faire leurs devoirs, il avait appris que la simplicité était la meilleure approche.

* * *

Les deux adolescents continuèrent à se retrouver en secret au cours des deux semaines qui suivirent, se confiant leurs secrets et leurs rêves. Puis, un soir, Harry trouva Draco dans les toilettes en train de pleurer et se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Draco, mon cœur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je n'y arrive pas Harry, répondit le blond en sanglotant. Ma mission pour… pour lui. Je ne pense pas que je vais y arriver et il va nous tuer mes parents et moi. J'ai faillis à ma mère !

- Ne pleure pas Draco, je suis là, je vais trouver une solution pour vous protéger.

- Je sais que tu es censé vaincre Voldie d'après cette prophétie mais on est que des gosses Harry, on manque de moyens.

- On va aller trouver Dumbledore, tous les deux.

Draco redressa vivement la tête.

- Je croyais que tu ne lui faisais pas confiance.

- Je ne lui fais pas totalement confiance, mais il a des moyens que je n'ai pas. Il peut nous trouver un endroit sûr pour tes parents et toi…

- Je ne veux pas être méchant, mais ça n'a guère été efficace pour tes parents.

- Mes parents ont fait confiance à la mauvaise personne, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire la même erreur. Je serais le Gardien du Secret s'il le faut. Malheureusement à part, Dumbledore, on n'a guère de choix…

- C'est pas faux.

- Néanmoins, évite de le regarder dans les yeux et lève tes boucliers, c'est un Legimens.

- Je sais. Et toi, ne mange rien de ce qu'il t'offre, il paraît qu'il aime mettre du Veritaserum partout. Surtout dans les sorbets au citron qu'il adore proposer à tout le monde …

- Quelque part je ne suis pas surpris. Ne lui parles que de ta mission et ne lui dit pas pour nous ou pour la disparition de ta Marque, je ne veux pas qu'il se serve de notre lien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, notre lien nous rend insensibles à ce genre d'intrusion mentale. Et il faut un sortilège bien spécifique pour confirmer son existence donc à part s'il a déjà des soupçons, ce qui m'étonnerais fort vu sa rareté, on ne risque rien.

- Oh.

Harry sécha les larmes de Draco, déposa un baiser sur chacune de ses paupières et plaça une main sur son épaule pour le guider jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry Potter se sentait… brumeux. La journée de veille avait été à la fois particulièrement éprouvante et merveilleuse. Il avait surpris Malfoy en train de pleurer dans les toilettes et ils s'étaient battus. Quand Malfoy avait voulu lui jeter un Doloris, Harry avait utilisé contre lui un sortilège du Prince qui avait faillit tuer l'autre garçon et il avait encore des sueurs froides rien qu'en y repensant. Quand il était rentré, sa maison fêtait la victoire de leur équipe à la Coupe de Quidditch et sur une impulsion, Harry avait embrassé Ginny. Ron avait été surpris un instant, puis leur avait donné son approbation muette et ils étaient à présent ensemble !

* * *

Draco Malfoy avait passé plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie et en toute honnêteté, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il se souvenait vaguement qu'Harry l'avait surpris en train de pleurer dans les toilettes et avait cherché à connaître son secret. Draco lui avait alors lancé plusieurs sorts qui l'avaient manqué et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui jeter un Doloris, Harry lui avait lancé un sort qui avait ouvert d'importantes lacérations dans tout son corps. Mais ce souvenir n'avait ni queue, ni tête. Harry et lui étaient des âmes sœurs, bénies par un Lien des Ames et de ce fait, il leur était impossible de seulement penser à se jeter des sorts malveillants, même sous l'Imperium, le lien y veillait. Et puis, ça n'avait aucun sens. Harry et lui s'aimaient, ils étaient un couple et Harry avait eu de nombreuses fois l'occasion de lui demander la teneur de sa mission pour Voldemort sans avoir recours à la violence, mais il lui avait toujours dit qu'il préférait ne pas savoir pour ne pas mettre Draco dans une situation où il devrait mettre en danger ses parents. Non, tout cela sonnait faux. Et Draco perçut alors qu'il devait y avoir derrière tout cela la patte d'un puissant Legimens et d'un habile manipulateur…

Lorsqu'il se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour la première fois depuis son hospitalisation, Draco fut bouleversé quand il vit Harry marcher main dans la main avec la Pouffe Rousse de Gryffondor. Seules des années de pratique lui permirent de ne pas trahir son désarroi et de ne pas s'enfuir en pleurant. Il s'assit à la table de Serpentard, dos à celle des Gryffondors et mangea dans un état second, répondant par monosyllabes aux questions inquisitrices de Pansy sur son état de santé. Celle-ci commença à pester sur cet horrible Potter qui n'avait même pas reçu une tape sur la main de la part de Dumbledore pour ce qu'elle appelait sa tentative d'assassinat et critiqua l'horrible couple qu'il formait avec la fille Weasley. Draco fut secrètement consterné d'apprendre qu'ils s'étaient apparemment mis ensemble le soir même où leur affrontement était sensé avoir eu lieu.

Quand il pu enfin s'échapper après les cours, Draco se précipita dans la Salle sur Demande et fit apparaître la chambre habituelle mais avec un grand miroir à trois faces et entreprit de se déshabiller entièrement. Il avait l'intention d'examiner son tatouage mais fut distrait en remarquant qu'il avait à présent de fines cicatrices sur la poitrine, les bras et le haut de sa cuisse droite dont une dangereusement près du cœur. Il suivit la ligne d'une des cicatrices et fronça les sourcils. Il sentait quelque chose, une trace de magie et se demanda un instant si le sort qui l'avait touché avait laissé un résidu de magie noire. Il concentra sa magie pour analyser la trace et reconnut la signature d'un glamour. Le Serpentard jura, apparemment quelqu'un lui avait bel et bien implanté de faux souvenirs de cette nuit-là et avait placé de fausses preuves sur son corps. Draco n'avait peut-être pas un noyau magique aussi puissant qu'Harry ou même Vince, mais il compensait par une plus grande maîtrise et avait un talent rare de perception qu'il avait secrètement affiné depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

_Apparemment quelqu'un s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour que je croie qu'Harry a voulu me tuer. Sans le Lien et ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines, je serais probablement tombé dans le panneau._ _Je n'aime pas ça._

Il examina ensuite son Lien des Ames et constata qu'il était intact. Si Harry avait brisé le lien, cela serait répercuté sur son tatouage magique.

- Harry m'aime toujours, murmura Draco, j'ai toujours la première place dans son cœur, il ne m'a pas rejeté pour cette pétasse… rousse. Il m'aime, il m'aime. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi !

Des larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues et l'adolescent se prit la tête entre les mains. Plus rien n'avait de sens et il se demanda avec désespoir combien de fois quelqu'un pouvait avoir le cœur brisé. Il avait l'impression que le sien avait reçu tellement de bleus et avait été tellement fissuré qu'il finirait un jour, sans doute pas si lointain, par tomber en petits éclats à ses pieds. Il sentit alors deux bras l'enlacer et un corps chaud contre son dos et se raidit. _Harry. _Il sentit le souffle chaud lui caresser le cou, puis entendit Harry murmurer son nom.

Il sentit un frisson de plaisir le parcourir, puis secoua la tête._ Ce serait trop facile…, songea t'il. Vous avez des comptes à me rendre Monsieur Potter. _Il attrapa les poignets d'Harry, les éloigna de son corps et se détacha de lui avant de se retourner, les yeux flamboyant de colère. Draco l'ignorait, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi beau aux yeux de Harry.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as fichu cette semaine avec cette pétasse ?

Harry admira quelques instants le visage magnifique de Draco et laissa, malgré lui, vagabonder ses yeux plus bas. Ces derniers s'écarquillèrent en voyant les cicatrices qui barraient à présent le buste autrefois parfait de son amant. Il tendit une main vers Draco, mais celui-ci recula. Harry avala sa salive, anxieux. Draco semblait vraiment être en colère et lui faisait penser à une représentation qu'il avait vu de Saint George et le Dragon dans un livre de son ancienne école Moldue. Il trouva d'ailleurs cette idée très étrange, vu que Draco était habituellement le dragon dans son esprit et non l'exterminateur de dragon…

- Oh Draco, ces souvenirs sont donc réels, je t'ai fais ça, j'ai faillis te tuer. Je suis vraiment désolé.

A sa grande surprise, Draco laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré, avant de remettre sa robe de sorcier, à la grande déception d'Harry.

- Tu ne m'a rien fais, imbécile. Ces cicatrices ne sont que de la poudre aux yeux, comme ses souvenirs qui, je l'imagine, concerne un duel que nous aurions eu dans les toilettes.

- Quoi ?

- C'est un glamour, un travail de grande précision, je dois le reconnaître et si je ne possédais pas une aussi grande perception magique et que je ne me doutais pas déjà que ces souvenirs étaient faux, je serai sans doute tombé dans le panneau.

- Ces souvenirs sont faux ? Je ne suis plus surpris de m'être senti aussi brumeux après. Qui a pu faire ça ?

- Seul un puissant Legimens a pu implanter de faux souvenirs aussi complexes et il faut posséder un grand talent brut ou une grande maîtrise pour réaliser un glamour aussi réussi. Les seuls à en être capables à ma connaissance sont Severus, Dumbledore et Jedusor.

- Severus ? Tu appelle Rogue par son prénom ?

- C'est mon parrain, andouille.

Harry ne se laissa pas démonter par les surnoms péjoratifs que lui donnait son amant, sentant que Draco avait besoin d'exprimer sa colère par ce biais et que ça aurait pu être bien pire. Il se doutait qu'il devrait vraiment commencer à s'inquiéter quand le Serpentard utiliserait un langage plus imagé ou pire quand il se mettrait à l'ignorer…

- Je l'ignorai.

- Severus apparaît dans le souvenir, mais je ne pense pas que c'est son genre et si Jedusor pouvait t'approcher d'aussi près, il ne perdrait pas son temps à monter un coup pareil, il te tuerait illico.

- Ce qui nous laisse Gandalf.

- Il me fait plus penser à Saroumane, perso.

- C'est vrai, ce faux jeton, c'est comme dans le passage où Gandalf va voir Saroumane et…

- On peut en revenir à nos moutons au lieu de partir en vrille, crétin ? Quels sont des derniers souvenirs ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, et chercha dans sa mémoire. Bizarrement, les événements lui revinrent clairement, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient déroulés.

- Tu pleurais dans les toilettes parce que tu pensais que tu allais échouer dans ta mission et je t'ai alors dis qu'on devait tout dire à Dumbledore car il avait les moyens de vous protéger tes parents et toi et après, je ne me souviens que de notre faux duel.

-Bon sang, j'espérais vraiment que cette histoire de pleurer dans les toilettes était fausse, grommela Draco, visiblement vexé.

Harry eu envie de sourire devant la moue boudeuse de Draco, mais s'en abstint, craignant de réveiller le caractère volatile de son bien-aimé.

- On peut donc raisonnablement penser que Dumbledore sait pour ma mission, ce qui veut dire que Severus bosse en réalité pour lui et non pour Tommy. Et il veut que je la mène à son terme ou au moins que je continue d'essayer.

- Fichu manipulateur. Il a toujours dix coups d'avance, les gens ne sont que des pions pour lui.

- Mmm. Donc, le plus raisonnable est que je continue à faire ce que j'ai à faire jusqu'au moment où il laissera voir son jeu.

- Je pense aussi. On avance en territoire inconnu. Il vaut mieux qu'on lui fasse croire que l'on a été complètement mystifié par ses manœuvres et se tenir sur nos gardes en attendant le bon moment.

- Connaissant Dumbledore, il attendra sans doute le dernier moment pour jouer les grands seigneurs et me proposer l'asile. Comme s'il n'aurait pas été plus simple de m'éviter de me torturer l'esprit toute l'année…

- Il a sans doute un plan très brillant, se moqua Harry. Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses, sans ta mission et l'inaction de Dumbie, on ne se serait pas mis ensemble, mon cœur.

Harry vit les yeux de Draco se rétrécir jusqu'à ne pratiquement qu'une fente. _Oh Oh, ça va chauffer pour moi._

- En parlant de ça, _mon cœur_, répliqua ironiquement le Serpentard, je peux savoir pourquoi tu te promène dans le château avec une pétasse rousse pendue à ton bras depuis cette nuit-là ?

Harry baissa les yeux, gêné et réfléchit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. La vérité était qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Quand il n'était pas avec Draco, c'était comme s'il était quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il croyait sincèrement aimer cette conne. Est-ce qu'il devait dire toute la vérité à Draco ? Cela l'inquiéterait et lui ferai inutilement du mal car Harry savait en cet instant précis qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, mais d'un autre côté Harry avait toujours détesté qu'on lui cache des choses le concernant et il n'allait pas se montrer irrespectueux avec Draco en se comportant de la même façon.

- Je ne sais pas. Quand j'ai repris conscience après qu'on nous ait implanté les faux souvenirs, je suis rentré à la Tour de Gryffondor et j'ai embrassé Ginny. Je ne peux ni l'expliquer, ni comprendre ce qui m'a pris : je veux dire je n'ai jamais pu la blairer et je t'aime, toi !

Draco fronça les sourcils et se mit à arpenter la pièce, visiblement en pleine réflexion.

- Ca ressemble à un sort de compulsion. Foutu Dumbledore !

Harry voulut ajouter qu'il avait des problèmes de mémoire et de comportement, mais aucun mot ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Mais avant qu'il ait pu formuler dans son esprit la pensée qu'il y avait un problème, celle-ci disparu comme par magie et il cessa totalement d'y penser pour le moment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Ca risque de me poser des problèmes avec Ron et Hermione si je la plaque maintenant.

- Ca ne me plaît pas, mais je crois qu'on doit continuer la charade pour le moment. Dumbledore ne doit pas se douter que tu sais que ça fait parti de son plan, quoique je ne comprenne pas pourquoi il se donne la peine d'interférer avec ta vie privée.

- Je suis un pion pour lui et il veut peut-être renforcer son emprise sur les Weasley. Ils ont une confiance aveugle en lui.

- Et sept gamins qui lui seraient bien utiles comme chair à canon. Les Weasley ont bien des défauts mais comme les Malfoy, la famille passe avant tout pour eux. Renforcera ton lien avec eux lui permettra sans doute d'exiger plus d'eux tout en maintenant son conditionnement sur toi car ça fera une personne de plus à t'encourager à aller dans la direction qu'il veut de voir suivre. Les Weasley n'ont pas participé à la première guerre, mais je pense qu'ils vont s'impliquer quand Jedusor passera à l'action, car ils sont tous proches de toi et dévoués au grand Albus Dumbledore.

- Oui, le seul Weasley à ne pas suivre aveuglément Dumbledore est Percy qui s'est même désavoué de sa famille. C'était aussi le seul à penser que j'étais un menteur quand j'ai dit que Voldemort était revenu.

- Le Préfet en Chef ? Son comportement a changé après la fin de notre Seconde Année, je pensais que c'était parce qu'il avait rompu avec Dubois, mais c'est bizarre qu'il ait rompu les ponts avec sa famille, il a toujours été le plus loyal et protecteur des Weasley, à toujours nettoyer derrière ses cadets. Mais c'est vrai qu'eux le traitaient comme de la merde en remerciement. Il a peut-être fini par en avoir assez.

- Dubois ? Tu veux dire Oliver Dubois ? L'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ? Je croyais que Percy sortait avec Pénélope Deauclaire cette année-là…

- Je ne sais rien sur sa relation avec cette Deauclaire, mais je suis sûr qu'il était avec Dubois, je les ai surpris plusieurs fois en train de s'embrasser ou de se peloter. Puis, du jour au lendemain, après l'histoire avec sa sœur, il s'est mis à totalement ignorer Dubois qui s'est mis à errer comme une âme en peine dans le château.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il était si atroce à l'entraînement durant sa dernière année. Le Quidditch devait être tout ce qui lui restait…

Harry se souvint alors de quelque chose qu'avait dit Draco et demanda, sans parvenir à dissimuler l'inquiétude dans sa voix :

- Dis Draco, la famille passe vraiment avant tout pour toi ?

- Tu es ma famille, crétin. J'aime mes parents, enfin ma mère, mais toi et moi, on forme un tout.

Draco s'approcha alors d'Harry, les yeux flamboyants et lui tapota la poitrine avec son index.

- Tu es à moi Potty et je vais te le prouver.

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il était seul. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage en se rappelant comment son amant avait réaffirmé qu'il lui appartenait. Même si Voldemort débarquait maintenant et le tuait, il partirait heureux, le souvenir de la passion de Draco étant à jamais gravé dans son esprit. Jusque là Harry avait toujours pris l'initiative lors de leurs étreintes mais cette nuit avait été celle de Draco qui l'avait attaché par les poignets aux montants du lit avant de le torturer lentement avec sa langue et ses mains. La douce torture avait culminé quand Draco l'avait chevauché et qu'il avait été incapable de le toucher. Jamais Draco n'avait été aussi beau en proie à la passion et ce n'était pas peu dire car Draco était _toujours_ beau.

Le Gryffondor s'étira et remarqua alors que Draco avait eu la bonté de le détacher avant de partir. Apparemment, son amant estimait qu'il avait été suffisamment puni. Harry sourit. Si toutes les punitions de Draco étaient comme celle de la nuit dernière, il ne voyait pas d'objection à renouveler l'expérience. Harry se leva et vit que Draco avait laissé un petit mot sur le bureau où il laissait d'habitude ses messages, le Gryffondor étant généralement le premier à se réveiller.

_Harry,_

_J'ai placé un Tempus pour que tu te réveilles à 8H avant de rentrer au dortoir de Serpentard. N'attrape pas de morpions avec la belette femelle, on ne sait pas où elle a traîné._

_Je t'aime idiot_

_Draco._

Harry sourit devant se message si typiquement Draco, qui trahissait à la fois l'esprit sarcastique et la vulnérabilité de son bien aimé, lança un Tempus qui lui indiqua qu'il était 7H30 et se dirigera vers la salle de bains après voir désactivé le sort de Draco.

* * *

Alors que le temps passait, Harry Potter savait de moins en moins où il en était. Quand il était avec Draco, tout lui semblait parfaitement clair : il aimait l'autre garçon. Draco était sa vie, sa raison de vivre, son seul et unique grand amour. Mais quand il n'était pas avec lui, il avait l'impression d'oublier cet amour et pensait aimer Ginny.

Le Harry de Draco ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment il pouvait supporter cette idiote. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé et il ne la fréquentait que parce que Ron était son meilleur ami, qu'il aimait sa famille et qu'ils appartenaient à la même Maison. Sans cela, il ne lui aurait probablement jamais adressé la parole et ne connaîtrait même pas son nom. Il ne l'appréciait même pas et la trouvait à la fois ennuyante avec son obsession pour lui et bizarre. Pas le gentil bizarre comme Luna, mais le bizarre, elle me donne les foies comme Voldie ou les Détraqueurs, mais en infiniment moins sinistre et potentiellement dangereux. Elle lui faisait penser à ces femmes qu'il avait vu dans des films moldus qu'il était parvenu à voir (et plus souvent entendre depuis son placard) à la télévision à l'insu des Dursley et qui étaient obsédées par un pauvre type au point de le harceler, de tuer son chien et de tenter de tuer sa femme pour prendre sa place. Ces femmes finissaient généralement par se faire tuer ou par se faire enfermer dans un asile. D'ailleurs, ça n'étonnerait qu'à moitié Harry si Ginny finissait dans la Salle Janus Thickey de Sainte Mangouste avec les parents de Neville. Après tout, elle avait été possédée et vampirisée par Voldemort à onze ans. Il se demandait si elle avait suivi une thérapie. _Apparemment non, sinon elle serait moins obsédée par moi_, pensa Harry.

Depuis qu'il était entré dans le Monde Magique et avait été confronté à sa célébrité, Harry détestait que les gens ne voient en lui que le Garçon-Qui-Vivait et recherche sa compagnie pour un truc qu'il avait fait à quinze mois et dont il se souvenait à peine. D'ailleurs, s'ils réfléchissaient trois secondes, la plupart des gens penseraient qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas du tout même si en fait c'était le cas. D'après ses frères et Hermione, Ginny était « amoureuse » de lui depuis qu'elle avait huit ans. C'était bien la preuve à ses yeux qu'elle ne l'aimait pas lui, Harry, mais l'idée qu'elle se faisait de Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-Vivait. Elle ne valait pas mieux à ses yeux que Colin Creevey et il se demandait parfois si ces deux imbéciles n'avaient pas créé un fan club Harry Potter au sein de l'école. Harry soupçonnait Colin d'avoir également le béguin pour lui et il les avait souvent vu se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre dans un coin de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor en train de chuchoter et de lui lancer des regards énamourés. Brr, il avait froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser. Il parvenait à éviter Colin autant que possible et par chance il n'était pas dans la même année que lui et ne dormait donc pas dans le même dortoir, mais il avait du le supporter quand il faisait partie de l'AD. Fort heureusement, Colin semblait avoir un peu appris la modération depuis sa Première Année.

Pour Ginny, c'était encore plus difficile : elle était la sœur de Ron, il la voyait pendant les vacances au Terrier et dans sa propre maison, qui était toujours le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. C'était une des rares amies filles d'Hermione, elle avait fait partie de l'AD, faisait partie de l'Equipe de Quidditch (dommage qu'elle soit aussi douée d'ailleurs) et du Club de Slug. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ses quatre vérités parce que Ron, Hermione et les Weasley le prendraient mal et qu'ils avaient tous des caractères atroces et une fierté mal placée mais en plus le sort s'acharnait contre lui et faisait en sorte qu'ils se voient le plus possible. Harry trouvait d'ailleurs ce schéma un peu trop récurrent pour que ce soit de simples coïncidences. Depuis l'année dernière, Ginny avait eu plusieurs petits amis mais Harry sentait que ce n'était pas sérieux vu les regards brûlants qu'elle continuait à lui jeter par-dessus les épaules de ses conquêtes. Il la soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir mis au point un plan consistant à se montrer moins collante (enfin façon de parler) et de sortir avec d'autres garçons dans l'objectif de montrer qu'elle était désirable et de le rendre jaloux.

Mais même en faisant abstraction de son obsession pour lui et de son manque total de personnalité, c'était peine perdue car il ne la trouvait même pas jolie et il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle tentait d'imiter sa mère dans sa manière de se coiffer et de se comporter, mais ne réussissait qu'à avoir l'apparence d'une version bas de gamme et vulgaire de Lily Potter. A croire qu'elle pensait qu'il avait des désirs incestueux refoulés ou qu'elle adhérait à la croyance selon laquelle un homme épouserait souvent une femme qui lui rappelait sa mère. Ironiquement, sa relation avec Draco ressemblait plus à celle qui avait uni James et Lily Potter. Lily avait détesté James pendant une grande partie de sa scolarité, n'avait jamais hésité à se dresser contre lui et sa bande de crétins et leurs disputes étaient légendaires. Draco avait été maladroit durant leurs premières rencontres et ils étaient ensuite devenus rivaux. Le Serpentard ne s'était jamais laissé intimider par le fait qu'Harry était le Garçon-Qui-Vivait et Harry l'avait toujours respecté pour ça.

Mais dès qu'il quittait Draco ou qu'il n'était plus seul avec lui, il redevenait l'autre Harry. Le Harry de Ginny était très différent de celui de Draco. Il la trouvait jolie, belle même, extrêmement intelligente, forte, maligne et gentille. Parfaite. Cet Harry là ne comprenait pas pourquoi il couchait avec Malfoy alors que ce n'était qu'un petit crétin au visage de fouine et qu'il n'était même pas bi. Il avait la migraine quand il tentait de trop réfléchir, que ce soit à ses sentiments en général, au problème Voldemort ou à sa propre conduite. Bizarrement sa migraine s'envolait quand il se disait qu'il aimait Ginny et qu'il devait adhérer aux idées de Dumbledore. Concernant Malfoy, Harry tentait de rationnaliser son comportement en se disant qu'il jouait le jeu pour obtenir des infos et parce que le sexe était génial. Il était un garçon, il avait des besoins et il respectait trop Ginny et surtout sa famille pour faire quoique ce soit avant le mariage.

Mais une part de lui n'y croyait pas et lui demandât pourquoi il était si intense, si différent avec Draco qui réussissait par une simple caresse ou quelques mots à son oreille à réveiller son désir alors que les baisers - mouillés - de Ginny n'y parvenaient pas. L'autre jour, Ginny s'était glissée dans son dortoir alors que Ron et leurs camarades de chambrée s'étaient absentés et ils s'étaient pelotés un peu. A un moment, Ginny avait placé une de ses mains sur son sein et Harry avait seulement pensé que c'était une sensation bizarre et que Ginny finirait par avoir la poitrine énorme et tombante – ainsi que les autres formes rebondies – de sa mère. Il avait pensé un court instant qu'une poitrine plate et ferme – pâle et musclée avec un fin duvet blond - aurait été plus attirante que ces melons et il avait été alors été pris d'une violente migraine qui avait mis fin à cette étrange et gênante séance de pelotage. Après le départ d'une Ginny dépitée, Harry alla prendre une douche et fut surpris quand il réalisa qu'à aucun moment il n'avait été dur lors de ce qui avait été son expérience sexuelle la plus poussée avec une fille.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu et ne vous a pas trop déconcertés. J'attends vos reviews sur ce que vous en avez pensé et vos théories sur la dualité d'Harry. J'ai essayé de retranscrire de mon mieux le fait qu'Harry a un problème et laissé échapper quelques indices sans trop en dévoiler. J'espère que c'est réussi…

Concernant Draco, il se doute qu'il y a un problème et que quelqu'un, probablement Dumbledore en qui il n'a jamais eu confiance, a trafiqué ses souvenirs. Il est déchiré par le fait que Harry sorte ouvertement avec Ginny alors qu'il est marié avec lui, mais ses connaissances sur le Lien des Ames le conduisent à penser que les explications d'Harry sont satisfaisantes, malgré ses doutes. Harry et lui sont des Ames Sœurs et sont Liés donc Harry ne peut pas aimer ni désirer avec quelqu'un d'autre donc sa relation avec Ginny ne peut être que fictive comme le dit Harry.

Question personnalité, le vrai Draco de mon histoire est plus calme, sensible et réfléchi que le Draco/Lucius qu'il présente aux autres. Draco est également très intelligent, mais malheureusement ses aptitudes ne se reflètent pas totalement dans ses résultats scolaires et il reste l'éternel second derrière Hermione, principalement parce que Poudlard ne propose qu'une très petite partie des matières dans lequel il est talentueux (Potions et Runes) et qu'il préfère les marges de certaines disciplines (Sortilèges) ou des disciplines plus littéraire (comme les langues). Dans ce chapitre, Draco fait allusion au fait que son noyau magique est moins puissant que celui de Harry ou Vincent Crabbe, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il est faible. Dans cette histoire, sur une échelle de 1 à 10, Draco serait dans les 6, Crabbe dans les 8 et Harry dans les +10 (non mesurable). Draco est néanmoins plus doué que Crabbe et Harry dans certains cas car il a un bien meilleur contrôle sur sa magie que son camarade qui, on l'a vu dans le dernier tome, est capable d'invoquer un Feudeymon mais pas de le contrôler. Les Cracmols ont un noyau entre 0 et 2 et peuvent dans de très rares cas avoir des accidents magiques mais il est nécessaire d'être au moins à 4 pour utiliser une baguette et être admissible à Poudlard.

La phrase « Harry l'aimait toujours, il avait toujours la première place dans son cœur, il ne l'avait pas rejeté pour cette pétasse… rousse. » est un clin d'œil à une réplique de Sophie Fatal à la fin du premier volet de Kill Bill.


	5. Chapitre 04 - Explorations et complots

Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai trouvé plusieurs de vos théories intéressantes, mais je ne dirai pas si vous brûlez ou pas... L'histoire perdrait de son intérêt.

Cette histoire suit bien les grandes lignes des deux derniers tomes d'Harry Potter (sauf Epilogue bien sûr) donc il y aura bien la scène en haut de la tour d'astronomie, à la fin de ce chapitre d'ailleurs. Il y aura aussi quelques révélations dans ce chapitre. J'ai également mis des notes à la fin de cette page pour développer/expliquer certains passages de ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre IV - Explorations et complots.**

Après l'épisode du faux souvenir, Harry eut plus que jamais peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à son bien aimé. Il décida donc que Draco avait besoin de perfectionner ses sorts de défense et entreprit de lui donner des cours dans la Salle sur Demande plusieurs fois par semaine avant ou après les repas et plusieurs heures d'affilées durant les week-ends. Heureusement, Ginny révisait activement pour ses BUSES et avait donc peu de temps de libre tandis que les Sixième Année avaient plus d'heures de permanence, les professeurs se concentrant sur les Cinquième et Septième Année à cause des BUSES et des ASPICS.

Harry assura ses arrières auprès de ses amis et de sa « petite amie » en prétendant que Dumbledore lui avait appris une technique de méditation pour contrer les visions de Voldemort et qu'il avait besoin de s'entraîner, seul. Ses deux amis gobèrent sans problème son excuse, d'autant qu'Hermione travaillait sur plusieurs devoirs « importants » (qu'elle avait réclamé pratiquement à genoux à certains professeurs tellement elle était désespérée par l'accalmie dans leur travail scolaire) quand elle n'aidait pas Ginny à réviser et que Ron préférait passer son temps libre à s'entraîner au Quidditch avec des souafes ensorcelés bien que la saison soit terminée ou à traîner avec Seamus et Dean. Harry était toujours amusé de constater que Ron, qui était pourtant le roi des fainéants, n'hésitait pas à se donner à fond quand il s'agissait de faire quelque chose qu'il aimait, comme les échecs ou le Quidditch.

Comme pour l'AD, Harry commença ses leçons par le sortilège de désarmement. Draco avait déjà une certaine maîtrise de ce sort mais il avait un peu de mal avec les cibles en mouvement. Malgré le fait que sa magie se montrait parfois capricieuse et variait d'intensité, sans doute à cause de la nervosité induite par sa mission, Draco fit rapidement des progrès et ils passèrent aux boucliers. Harry fut surpris de découvrir que Draco en connaissait plus, au niveau théorique, sur le sujet que lui-même et qu'il existait des boucliers utilisant la magie du sang ou des éléments comme le vent ou le feu. Ils passèrent ensuite au Patronus dont Draco maîtrisait déjà les bases. Au bout de six séances, l'adolescent blond parvint à créer un Patronus corporel qui, à leur grande surprise, avait la forme d'un lion. Quand Harry lui apprit que son Patronus était un cerf et que son père était un Animagus qui se transformait en cerf, Draco lui dit en riant que le lion devait représenter Harry. Le Gryffondor l'embrassa passionnément et lui assura qu'il le protégerait toujours en effet. Après cela, Draco commença à surnommer Harry « Léo » ou « Mon lion » lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, ce qui allait très bien au Gryffondor qui avait déjà pris l'habitude de penser à Draco comme à son Dragon…

Harry refusait toujours de connaître les détails de la mission de Draco, même si en réalité il se doutait que cela impliquait de tuer Dumbledore, car il craignait qu'on puisse découvrir ce qu'il savait en sondant son esprit. D'après Draco, leur Lien les protégeait jusqu'à un certain point de la legilimancie. Dumbledore et Rogue ne pouvaient pas découvrir leur relation mais rien ne disait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas découvrir ce qu'Harry savait d'autre. Et bien qu'il ne l'ait pas avoué à Draco pour ne pas le troubler, il s'inquiétait de ses absences quand il n'était pas avec lui et pensait qu'il était surveillé, voire manipulé, par le Directeur. De nombreuses choses étaient confuses mais le Gryffondor était convaincu d'une chose : le meilleur moyen de protéger Draco était d'ignorer le contenu exact de sa mission. Et puis, Dumbledore paraissait très bien savoir ce qui se passait et Harry estimait qu'il était plus prudent qu'ils ne dévoilent pas leurs cartes avant de savoir ce que le Directeur avait prévu. Si le vieil homme voulait risquer sa vie et celui de ses élèves, Harry n'allait pas l'en en empêcher tant que Draco ou lui-même n'étaient pas directement en danger.

Ils se mirent néanmoins d'accord sur le fait que Draco devait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout et suivre le courant, dans un sens comme dans l'autre, quand Dumbledore et Rogue passeraient à l'action. Ils avaient même envisagés qu'ils puissent se retrouver dans l'obligation de continuer à garder leur relation secrète jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, mais ils pensaient qu'ils seraient à peu près saufs jusque-là. Même si Draco échouait dans sa mission et était obligé de s'enfuir de Poudlard, il faudrait un certain à Tommy pour mettre au point un plan et en tout logique, Harry ne risquait rien jusqu'à son prochain anniversaire au cours duquel les protections tomberaient. Et à ce moment-là, Harry entrerait dans la clandestinité et serait moins facile à trouver.

En effet, ils avaient décidé qu'il serait plus sage qu'Harry consacre l'essentiel de l'année suivante à chercher les Horcruxes au lieu de retourner à Poudlard. Les cours de Dumbledore semblaient aller dans ce sens et il leur semblait plus important et sensé de se consacrer à affaiblir Voldemort et de faire en sorte que Harry soit en constant mouvement plutôt qu'il reste à Poudlard où il serait une cible plus facile à atteindre et où ses mouvements et ses moyens d'action seraient limités. Quand à Draco, Dumbledore lui proposerait probablement de s'installer avec sa famille dans un lieu sécurisé quand il abattrait ses cartes. Draco devrait accepter, mais pas trop vite pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et laisser le Directeur dévoiler une partie de son jeu. Il était également possible que celui-ci n'ait pas l'intention de mettre Draco à l'abri dans l'immédiat mais plutôt d'avoir un autre espion dans les rangs des Mangemorts.

Cela ne plaisait pas trop à Harry, mais au cas où les choses tourneraient mal ou que cela s'avérait plus prudent, ils avaient convenus que Draco pourrait rester dans un premier temps dans l'entourage de Voldemort, tant que celui-ci ne se doutait pas qu'il n'était plus un Mangemort. Connaissant Tommy, il était trop orgueilleux et fier de sa magie pour seulement imaginer que quelqu'un ait pu réussir à se débarrasser de la Marque et Draco devrait être à l'abri quelques temps. Mais si les choses devenaient intenables, dangereuses ou qu'on lui en demandait trop, Draco avait promis de rejoindre Harry. La date limite où ils pourraient se retrouver était le dix-septième anniversaire d'Harry.

* * *

Un samedi après-midi, Draco se trouvait dans les toilettes des filles du premier étage qu'hantait Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme d'une ancienne élève de Poudlard à qui Draco s'était confié plusieurs fois au cours de l'année scolaire et se demandait ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Harry pour lui donner rendez-vous dans un endroit pareil. Bon, c'est extrêmement rare que quelqu'un utilise ces toilettes à cause du tempérament volatile et dépressif de Mimi qui avait tendance à faire déborder les WC (et qui heureusement se trouvait exceptionnellement ailleurs, sans doute à jouer les voyeuses dans la Salle de Bains des Préfets s'il fallait en croire les rumeurs), mais la Salle sur Demande était tout de même bien plus pratique. Harry arriva quelques minutes après lui, son Eclair de Feu sous le bras. Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil interrogateur, se demandant ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire avec un seul balai.

- Tu ne m'attends pas depuis trop longtemps ?

- Non, c'est bon. C'est pour quoi le balai ?

- On en aura besoin pour là où on va.

- Et on avait besoin de se retrouver dans les toilettes des filles parce que ?

Harry se contenta de sourire malicieusement et se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose devant un des lavabos. Soudain toute la structure des lavabos se mit à bouger et une entrée apparue dans le sol de la pièce.

- Par la barbichette de Serpentard ! Où ça mène ?

- A la Chambre des Secrets. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un boulet de canon blond venait de le percuter et ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux par terre. Alors qu'il s'efforçait de reprendre ses esprits, un peu étourdi par sa chute, il sentit Draco déposer des petits baisers sur tout son visage.

- Merci, merci, merci ! Je rêve d'y aller depuis que je suis tout petit… enfin sans le monstre bien sûr.

Harry sourit et enlaça Draco, avant de humer ses doux cheveux blonds qui sentaient merveilleusement bons. S'il fermait les yeux, il aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient allongés dans un champ de fleurs et non sur le sol de toilettes régulièrement inondées.

- Par chance, je sais de source sûre que le monstre n'est plus là et bien que j'apprécie notre position actuelle, il faudrait que tu te lève pour que je puisse t'y conduire.

- Oh, désolé Harry, dit Draco en se levant avec précaution, les joues en feu.

- Je n'ai rien contre les tacles si ça vient de toi, mais je préfèrerai atterrir sur un lit ou un canapé la prochaine fois. Ce passage conduit à l'extérieur de la Chambre via un grand toboggan mais je ne sais pas comment remonter, c'était Flumseck qui nous avait soulevés la dernière fois et c'est assez sale, donc je te propose de monter derrière moi sur mon Eclair de Feu.

- Ok.

Draco jeta alors un coup d'œil au tuyau menant à la Chambre et lança un sort que le Gryffondor ne connaissait pas. Quand il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, le Serpentard haussa les épaules et dit :

- Ça a l'air sombre, j'ai jeté un sort de mon invention qui donnera l'impression que les parois sont fluorescentes, un peu comme s'il y avait des lucioles dans le tuyau.

- Brillant.

Le blond rougit, visiblement touché par le compliment. Harry s'assit sur son balai, bientôt imité par Draco qui entoura sa taille de ses bras et plongea dans le tuyau qui émettait des centaines de petits points lumineux. C'était la première fois qu'il volait sur son balai avec quelqu'un d'autre, et il devait s'avouer que c'était bien agréable. _Mais ce n'est pas étonnant, vu que c'est avec Draco, _songea le Gryffondor._ Je suis sûr que ce serait moins excitant si c'était Ron ou le Professeur McGonagall qui se cramponnait à moi… _

Au bout d'un moment, ils émergèrent du tuyau et Harry atterrit doucement pour qu'ils puissent mettre pied à terre. Les lieux n'avaient guère changés depuis la dernière fois. Il y avait toujours des ossements de petits animaux, la peau du basilic et un trou à peine assez grand pour les laisser passer dans un mur de débris, ce qui n'était guère étonnant car Harry avait (fort heureusement) grandi depuis ses douze ans. Harry reporta son attention sur Draco quand il l'entendit pousser un petit cri et vit qu'il examinait la peau avec un mélange d'émerveillement et de fascination.

- C'est une mue du Basilic, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait.

- Cette créature devait être énorme. Toute cette zone du château doit être protégée par un puissant sortilège de préservation car elle est en excellent état. Elle doit bien représenter 100 à 200 gallions sur le marché…

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry qui se demandait qui pourrait vouloir d'un truc pareil à part un maniaque des serpents... ou un très mignon Serpentard aux cheveux blonds.

- On peut faire des robes très résistantes et qui protègent de certains sorts mineurs avec la mue d'un serpent magique aussi massif. Cette bête devait être énorme. Quand je pense que tu n'avais que douze ans quand tu l'as affronté !

Draco était devenu très pâle tout d'un coup et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de le prendre et de poser un baiser sur son front.

- Ça n'a plus d'importance. C'était il y a quatre ans maintenant et je vais bien…

- C'est vrai…

- Allez viens, il faut qu'on débouche un peu le passage pour pouvoir continuer, nous sommes trop grands pour l'ancien passage.

- Ok.

Après s'être frayé un passage à la main car il serait trop risqué d'utiliser la magie, ils arrivèrent près d'une sorte de bouche d'accès sur laquelle étaient gravés plusieurs serpents et Draco fut surpris quand Harry n'eut qu'à dire « ouvre-toi » pour que celle-ci leur accorde l'entrée. D'après ce qu'il savait de Salazar Serpentard, il se serait attendu à quelque chose de bien plus sophistiqué et de plus difficile d'accès mais après tout, il fallait déjà pouvoir aller jusque là… Alors qu'il allait le mentionner à son Lié, il vit que celui-ci était déjà entré et le suivit. Le Serpentard resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui se présentait devant ses yeux : la Chambre qui était tout bonnement gigantesque ! Harry lui prit la main et ils parcoururent ensembles une sorte de couloir entouré de statues de serpents qui s'allumèrent au fur et à mesure de leur avancée.

- Oh, le basilic est toujours là, déclara soudain Harry.

Draco, qui examinait le plafond, tourna la tête et se raidit en voyant le serpent. Cela avait du être une bête magnifique, et il était encore plus grand que sa mue ne le laissait penser… Dire que son Harry avait du se battre contre ça avec seulement un vieux chapeau magique et un oiseau… Pendant un court instant, il serra plus fort la main de son époux en signe de réconfort, puis commenta d'une voix pas aussi assurée qu'il l'aurait voulu :

- Si la mue était toujours en bonne état à l'extérieur, c'est logique que le corps du serpent soit intact. Si Severus et Slughorn étaient là, ils seraient totalement dingues.

- Parce que c'est le monstre de Serpentard ?

- Plutôt parce que rien que le venin de basilic vaut 800 gallions le litre. Quand à la peau, elle peut être utilisée pour fabriquer des armures, entre autres. Même les crocs peuvent être utilisés de la même manière que les défenses en ivoire des éléphants ou la corne de rhinocéros. Personnellement, je ne serais pas contre une paire de bottes, ajouta malicieusement le blond.

- Quand Jedusor l'a appelé, il est sorti d'un passage secret dans la bouche de la statue de Salazar Serpentard.

- Euh Harry, ce n'est pas une statue de Salazar Serpentard.

- Hein ? Tu es sûr ? Mais c'est qui alors ?

- Je dirai que c'est Herpo l'Infâme, un sorcier qui a vécu dans la Grèce Antique. Sa robe a plus de plis qu'une robe de sorcier moderne et il y a un léger dégradé, tu vois ? J'ai lu que Salazar Serpentard était un grand admirateur de ses travaux, en particulier sur les serpents et la magie fourchue et de certains de ses travaux sur les arts sombres, mais pas des plus dégoûtants comme les horcruxes. C'était un des premiers Fourchelangs connus, ainsi que le premier sorcier à avoir découvert comment permettre la naissance d'un basilic. Salazar Serpentard n'est jamais représenté avec une barbe, seulement avec un bouc ou une barbichette.

- Oh. Maintenant que tu me le dis, j'ai la carte de chocogrenouille d'Harpo et il y a effectivement une ressemblance.

- Tu te souviens ce qu'à dit Jedusor pour faire venir le basilic ? Ce doit être le code pour ouvrir le passage comme pour les autres entrées.

- Je pense que c'était quelque chose comme « Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard ».

L'ouverture dans la bouche s'ouvrit et les deux adolescents montèrent à nouveau sur l'Eclair de Feu pour y accéder. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande pièce où il faisait extrêmement chaud.

- Je pense que c'est ici que Serpentard gardait le basilic. Il y a une porte, là.

Harry utilisa à nouveau le Fourchelang pour ouvrir la porte et ils poussèrent tous les deux un grand soupir quand il referma la porte. La chaleur était beaucoup plus supportable. Le Gryffondor remarqua alors une inscription sur la porte et éclata de rire :

- Harry ?

- Re… Regarde ce qu'il y a écrit sur la porte !

Draco obéit et vit une plaque où il y avait inscrit « La Tanière de Fifi ».

- Fifi ? Le monstre de Serpentard s'appelait Fifi ? s'exclama Draco avec incrédulité.

Harry en avait presque mal aux côtes tellement il riait.

- J'ai failli me faire tuer par un gros serpent répondant au nom de Fifi !

- Salazar Serpentard vient de descendre de plusieurs crans dans mon estime…

- Bizarrement, il est remonté de plusieurs dans le mien, rétorqua le Gryffondor qui avait à peu près retrouvé son calme. Un sorcier qui a assez d'humour pour appeler son basilic Fifi ne pouvait pas un aussi grand bâtard que tout le monde le prétend.

Les deux adolescents trouvèrent un escalier qui les conduisit à ce que devait être le bureau de Salazar Serpentard. L'endroit était étonnamment dépourvu de poussière pour une pièce qui n'avait pas été utilisée depuis un millénaire si on ne comptait pas la visite de Tom Jedusor cinquante ans plus tôt (et quelque part, Harry imaginait mal Tommy Boy faire le ménage ou maîtriser les sortilèges d'arts ménagers dont se servaient Molly Weasley). Il se dit qu'il était possible que Salazar ait utilisé un sort anti-poussière ou que les elfes de maison du château fassent le ménage, tenus au secret par la magie de Poudlard.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression d'être plus intelligent et de mieux comprendre les choses (eh, il se posait même plus de questions) depuis que Draco et lui avaient noués un Lien des Ames, quoi que ce soit. C'était sans doute parce que le Serpentard l'encourageait à réfléchir et à se remettre en question alors qu'Hermione voulait le forcer à se focaliser sur ses études et remettait constamment en question ses décisions et ses suggestions et semblait toujours surprise quand il disait quelque chose de pertinent, comme si elle était la seule capable d'avoir des idées intelligentes. Après tout le Choipeau lui avait dit qu'il était intelligent. Hermione était également tellement lèche-botte qu'elle avait du mal à remettre en cause l'autorité ou ce qui était écrit dans un livre. Elle s'était un peu améliorée à ce niveau, allant jusqu'à l'inciter à créer un mouvement clandestin au sein de leur école contrôlé par le Ministère mais Harry avait le sentiment que même en agissant ainsi, elle suivait la ligne de conduite d'un adulte, aka Dumbledore. Ron, lui, n'aimait pas beaucoup réfléchir, même s'il n'était plus fainéant que stupide et avait tendance à oublier que comme Harry avait grandi dans le Monde Moldu, il ne connaissait pas toutes les choses que Ron considérait comme allant de soi.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans ces réflexions moroses et Harry concentra son attention sur la pièce. Il remarqua alors sur un des murs une sorte de bouclier rembourré par une épaisse étoffe en imprimé écossais vert et argent avec une tour au milieu et qui lui faisait penser furieusement au tartan de sa directrice de maison.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Si je ne me trompe pas, ce sont les armoiries du Clan Cameron auquel appartenait la mère de Salazar Serpentard. D'après ce que j'ai lu, leurs terres se trouvaient non loin d'ici, de Poudlard je veux dire.

- Cameron ? Je ne me souviens pas d'une famille de sorciers de ce nom…

- Ils ont été décimés par une épidémie de peste ou de choléra vers 1450.

- C'était un joli nom, bien plus agréable à l'oreille que Serpentard si tu veux mon avis. Enfin sans vouloir te vexer.

Draco le regarda d'un air qu'il l'avait vu jeter en de rares occasions à Crabbe et Goyle et qui semblait dire « je n'en reviens pas que tu sois aussi stupide », mais dans son cas avec une pointe de « mais je t'aime quand même ».

- Harry… Mon cœur… D'après toi, quelles étaient les probabilités que trois des quatre puissants sorciers d'une même époque possèdent des noms en rapport avec des animaux et se rassemblent pour fonder une école de magie ? Et que leurs noms sont suffisamment différents pour leurs permettre de s'en servir comme base pour des mascottes ?

- Euh, très faible, répondit Harry qui se sentait soudain horriblement stupide.

- Je m'étonne que Granger ne t'ai pas rabattu les oreilles avec ça mais après tout ce n'est pas dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard_,qu'elle semble considérer comme sa bible et qui à mon avis est loin d'être le meilleur livre sur le sujet, qu'elle pourrait trouver des informations pertinentes. C'est plus une intro pour les mioches et les Nés-Moldus. Sans parler que Dumbie a épuré la bibliothèque et que Pince est particulièrement incompétente… Bon pour en revenir à nos moutons, les noms des Fondateurs, qui sont devenus les noms des quatre Maisons de Poudlard, étaient en fait des surnoms comme ça se faisait à cette époque. Un peu comme pour Richard Cœur de Lion, le roi moldu qui s'appelait en réalité Richard Ier Plantagenêt. La légende veut que les Fondateurs aient ensuite renoncés à leurs noms de famille en faveur de leur surnoms pour montrer leur indépendance face à la communauté magique et qu'ils comptaient diriger l'école avec équité et impartialité, sans prendre en compte la richesse, les origines et le physique de leurs élèves. C'était très audacieux déjà pour cette époque car les sorciers appartenant aux anciennes maisons sont très fiers de leurs origines, mais ils pensaient que chacun devait avoir droit à une bonne éducation.

- Est-ce que tu sais quels étaient leurs vrais noms ?

- Eh bien, si je ne me trompe pas Rowena Serdaigle s'appelait Rowena Sergielova Czerkinzski.

- Huh.

- Europe de l'Est, se contenta de dire Draco. Salazar était un Peverell. C'était une très puissante famille de sorciers à l'époque, l'une des plus anciennes également. On disait même que la famille avait commencé avec trois frères qui étaient les précurseurs de la magie. L'un d'eux serait même l'inventeur des baguettes magiques modernes.

- Oui, dans le souvenir que j'ai vu Marvolo Gaunt a fait allusion au fait qu'un des trésors de sa famille était une bague avec les armoiries des Peverell. Peverell sonne mieux à l'oreille que Serpentard, mais Serpentard et Serdaigle en jettent plus pour des noms de Maisons.

- Et Serdaigle est plus facile à écrire que Czerkinzski… Helga Poufsouffle, elle, s'appelait Robbins-Smith, Smith étant son nom d'épouse. C'est la seule à ne pas avoir de surnom avec un nom d'animal et doit le sien à son grand talent pour les sortilèges liés à la nourriture.

- Lors du souvenir avec la coupe, ses descendants étaient des Smith. Je suppose que Zacharias Smith est un de ses descendants, c'est pour ça qu'il est Poufsouffle alors que c'est un connard et qu'ils sont généralement sympa.

- Oui, tu m'impressionne Harry.

- Et Godric ?

- Hum, son vrai nom était Godric, hum… Malfoy…

- Quoi ! Godric Gryffondor était un Malfoy! Tu me fais marcher là !

- Pas du tout et mon père me tuerait si ça se savait. C'est un secret de famille. Il est considéré comme le mouton noir de la famille Malfoy. Il aurait refusé d'épouser une fille qui avait essayé de le piéger et qui prétendait être enceinte de lui. Et ils n'ont pas appréciés quand plus tard, il a pris la défense des Nés-Moldus.

- Cette fille était vraiment enceinte de lui ?

- Les versions ne s'accordent pas sur cette histoire, mais d'après ce que j'ai lu dans nos archives, cette fille, Gloria Prewett, était folle de Godric et elle a même essayé de lui faire boire un philtre d'amour plusieurs fois, mais c'était un Malfoy et on est un peu paranoïaque avec ce qu'on mange ou boit. Finalement, elle a réussi à se glisser dans son lit une nuit, probablement avec la complicité d'un membre de la famille Malfoy.

- Quoi ! Je croyais que c'était la famille d'abord pour vous !

- Oui, mais Godric préférait les garçons et refusait de se marier pour assurer la descendance de la famille alors qu'il était l'aîné. Ce genre de chose était très mal vu à l'époque car c'était avant la chasse aux sorcières et la création des porteurs. Bref, comme par hasard, les parents des deux jeunes gens et d'autres témoins importants les a trouvés le lendemain dans le même lit. A l'époque, cela suffisait pour aboutir à un mariage précipité mais Godric était sûr de ne pas avoir couché avec elle et il était très têtu. Très Gryffondor si j'ose dire. Il a refusé de donner satisfaction à ceux qui lui avaient tendus ce piège, d'autant que Gloria n'était pas une victime innocente et qu'il pensait qu'elle n'avait pas toute sa tête. Son père l'a déshérité et il est parti à l'aventure. Au cours d'un voyage en Italie, il a entendu parler d'une quête et c'est au cours de celle-ci qu'il a rencontré les trois autres futurs Fondateurs. Gloria Prewett a prétendu être enceinte quelques temps plus tard pour forcer sa famille à rechercher Godric mais un simple sort a prouvé qu'elle mentait et elle a été mariée à la va-vite à un obscur cousin. Il me semble qu'elle ait fini folle.

- Brr, elle me fait penser à Ginny.

- Ce n'est guère étonnant, Molly Weasley est née Prewett.

- Rappelle-moi de te demander de m'apprendre ce sort pour détecter les philtres d'amour et autres…

- Compte sur moi, mais il me semble que notre Lien empêche que l'on soit affecté par les potions ou les sortilèges qui altèrent le libre-arbitre.

- Cool.

- Mais je crois qu'il faut que l'on soit physiquement assez proches par contre.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se demanda si son comportement quand il n'était pas avec Draco pouvait être du à une potion que lui aurait versé suspicieusement par Ginny. C'était tout à fait le genre de choses dont elle était capable. Non, ça ne cadrait pas avec ce qu'il savait des philtres d'amour et sa pseudo attirance pour la sœur de Ron n'était pas la seule chose qui n'allait pas dans sa vie sans Draco. Il était également plus soumis, plus confiant envers Dumbledore ainsi que moins indépendant et réfléchi qu'il ne l'était depuis leur première nuit ensemble. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas sous l'influence d'un ou plusieurs sortilèges qui avaient été momentanément contrés par la prise de Felix Felicis, puis par le Lien.

Mais alors qu'il commencer à s'interroger sérieusement sur le sujet, son esprit se vida soudain et il perdit le fil de ses pensées. Harry leva une main vers sa tempe, se sentant un peu nauséeux, mais la sensation disparue très vite et il reporta son intention sur la pièce où il se trouvait. Il remarqua alors que Draco se trouvait devant un pan de mur entièrement occupé par une bibliothèque et semblait aussi excité que le serait Hermione si elle était là. Il s'approcha de son aimé, l'enlaça par derrière et posa sa tête sur son épaule pour mieux voir ce qu'il lisait. Le livre - qui était en fait un vieux carnet relié - contenait des notes écrites à la main et des dessins indiquant comment tenir une baguette pour lancer des sorts. Quand Draco tourna la page, Harry remarqua que l'auteur semblait à présent décrire les étapes pour préparer une potion.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant…

- Oui, cette bibliothèque contient des petites merveilles. Il y a des livres très rares, et même un exemplaire de _Della Magica_, l'un des plus célèbres livres de magie dont le dernier exemplaire est sensé avoir été détruit lors de la Grande Crise de 1120 ! Il y même deux collections complètes de l'_Encyclopédie Magique _de Gustav Meyer, en latin et en ancien allemand, y compris le tome 6 sur la métamorphose humaine que je considérais jusqu'ici comme une légende urbaine !

- La métamorphose humaine ? Tu veux dire les Animagi ? demanda Harry très intéressé en lâchant Draco pour mieux admirer les rangées de livres dont il caressa les tranches en vieux cuir du doigt.

- Le processus pour devenir un Animagus est assez long et demande beaucoup de concentration et une profonde affinité avec la transfiguration mais d'après les rumeurs, ce livre indiquerait comment se transformer temporairement par d'autres techniques comme l'usage de potions très difficiles à préparer et permettrait également de transformer des animaux ou des objets en êtres humains possédant une certaine intelligence.

- Génial !

- Cette bibliothèque est fabuleuse et j'ai hâte de tout lire, mais je pense que son vrai trésor est ceci, déclara Draco en agitant le carnet qu'il tenait toujours.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ceci, Lord Potter, est le journal personnel de Salazar Serpentard. Il y a une dizaine de carnets. Apparemment, Salazar s'en servait également pour noter les résultats de ses expériences. Je n'en ai feuilleté qu'un seul pour l'instant mais il semble contenir les étapes pour réaliser des sorts et des potions très intéressantes, dont certains qui ne sont pas connus ou ont été oubliés. C'était très détaillé et ça nous donne une idée sur la manière de penser d'un des plus grands sorciers de l'histoire de la magie. C'est… époustouflant.

- Ça a l'air super cool.

- Il y a aussi des sortilèges qui ne peuvent être utilisés que par des Fourchelangs. Je ne pense pas que Tom ait eu accès à cet endroit car je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire qu'il utilisait la magie fourchue. Il se sert généralement du Fourchelang pour intimider les autres sorciers et parler avec Nagini.

- Il n'a peut-être pas exploré cette partie de la Chambre. Je pense qu'il s'intéressait surtout au potentiel destructeur que représentait le monstre et après la mort de Mimi, il a du cesser ses visites car Dumbledore le surveillait trop étroitement.

- C'est tout à fait son genre…

Draco parcourut encore quelques pages d'un des carnets et semblait prêt à y passer la nuit jusqu'au moment où Harry lui proposa de les emporter avec lui quand ils quitteraient la Chambre et suggéra qu'ils continuent à explorer les lieux avant l'heure du souper car ils ignoraient quand ils pourraient revenir. Ils trouvèrent ainsi un laboratoire de potion avec des ingrédients rares en stase qui fascinèrent Draco, ce qui semblait être un mélange entre une salle d'armes et une arène de duel ainsi qu'une chambre assez sobre et de taille très modeste. Harry fut particulièrement intéressé par le fait qu'un pan de mur de la chambre était occupé par une gigantesque carte de Poudlard, probablement les plans originaux, et qui semblait bien plus complète que celle des Maraudeurs car elle indiquait des pièces qui ne figuraient pas sur celle-ci (qui aurait cru que Rogue avait une aussi grande salle de bain avec jacuzzi ou que Pomfrey et Chourave étaient en couple et partageait une suite !).

Le plan montrait notamment qu'il existait plusieurs issues à la Chambre dont un passage secret conduisant à une suite appelée par la carte « Quartiers Personnels de Salazar Serpentard ». Harry supposa que la Chambre était plus l'endroit où il se retirait quand il avait envie d'être tranquille ou de faire des expériences, plutôt que ses véritables quartiers. Ceux-ci, ainsi que ceux des trois autres Fondateurs, se trouvaient dans une des tours qui n'étaient pas accessibles. En effet, durant ses errances nocturnes avec la Carte du Maraudeur, Harry avait remarqué que certaines parties du château n'étaient plus accessibles parce qu'il y avait des murs qui bloquaient le passage ou autre. Il avait toujours pensé que certaines parties du château avaient été abandonnées et que l'agencement de celui-ci avait subi des modifications depuis l'époque de sa construction. La carte indiquait que c'était le cas pour certains endroits qui avaient été condamnés par l'édification de murs, mais d'autres parties du château étaient inaccessibles, comme les quartiers privés des Fondateurs et leurs études respectives, probablement parce que plus personne ne savait où ils se trouvaient ou parce qu'on avait oublié les mots de passe permettant d'y accéder.

Deux de ces tours inaccessibles étaient entièrement peuplées par les elfes de maisons, probablement parce qu'ils pouvaient transplacer à leur guise dans l'école et n'avaient donc pas besoin d'une entrée et sans doute également pour leur laisser une certaine intimité. Harry fut amusé de voir qu'il y avait notamment une nurserie, une école, une salle des fêtes et une gigantesque piscine intérieure. Apparemment, les elfes de maisons n'étaient pas aussi mal lotis que tout le monde, et en particulier Hermione, semblaient le penser. Quelque chose soufflait au Gryffondor que personne ne devait être au courant de certaines des installations dont bénéficiaient les elfes de Poudlard et que ces derniers se gardaient bien d'en parler. Les elfes semblaient vivre dans des petits appartements par famille et non dans des dortoirs et pour la première fois, Harry se demanda quel était leur mode de vie en dehors de leur travail. Il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur la reproduction des elfes et ne se souvenait pas non plus d'avoir jamais entendu Hermione ou Ron aborder le sujet, mais il savait qu'ils servaient souvent la même famille pendant plusieurs générations comme Kreattur ou Winky. Il se demanda alors si les tours des elfes n'étaient pas justement isolées pour protéger les petits elfes en les empêchant de vagabonder dans le château. S'ils avaient une école, c'était sans doute pour apprendre la magie, les devoirs et les traditions de leur culture, non ? Il n'était pas absurde de penser qu'ils avaient eu aussi besoin de passer une sorte de permis quand ils étaient suffisamment âgés pour transplaner.

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne servait à rien d'échafauder des hypothèses sur le mode de vie des elfes de maison pour le moment et il reporta son attention sur le plan. Celui-ci montrait également que l'école comptait bien plus de passages secrets qu'il n'en avait connaissance et que certains des passages secrets du château, comme celui qui menait à Honeydukes, étaient en fait des couloirs d'évacuation au cas où l'école serait assiégée ou victime d'un quelconque désastre. Il existait également une pièce sous le Grand Hall qui s'appelait la Salle aux Portails et qui contenait apparemment des portails magiques permettant de se déplacer rapidement à l'intérieur du château et probablement en dehors en cas de besoin. Certaines des salles abandonnées ou inaccessibles de Poudlard avaient des noms très prometteurs comme Salle de Cours de Duel, Armurerie, Forge et semblaient indiquer que les Fondateurs avaient enseignés des matières très différentes de celles que proposait Poudlard actuellement (et bien plus intéressantes que la Divination ou autre). D'autres noms étaient amusants comme Nurserie, Salle de bal, Chapelle des mariages et trahissait un mode de vie très différent de l'actuel.

Harry fut également amusé et légèrement consterné de constater qu'il existait au total quinze bibliothèques disséminées dans tous le château dont quatre plus grandes que celle qu'il connaissait, trois infirmeries, dont une zone de quarantaine et étrangement une distillerie d'alcool. Harry haussa les sourcils en découvrant cette dernière salle avant de hausser les épaules, ils étaient en Ecosse après tout… En tout cas, Hermione sauterait au plafond si elle savait pour les bibliothèques et sans doute Draco, ajouta mentalement Harry en regardant le Serpentard de biais.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil oblique vers le lit et se demanda s'il lui serait difficile de convaincre Draco de l'essayer…

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, l'estomac plein et les fesses délicieusement endolories, Draco était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit et feuilletait les carnets de Salazar Serpentard qu'il avait emporté avec lui. C'était vraiment fascinant. Certaines des expériences du Fondateur de sa Maison étaient à présent obsolètes, mais la plupart étaient très intéressantes, voire révolutionnaires. Draco percevait qu'il pouvait également améliorer certaines d'entre elles grâce aux progrès qu'avaient connus plusieurs disciplines magiques.

- Tu fais quoi ?

Draco sursauta en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami et se redressa vivement tout en se tournant pour lui faire face. Blaise portait sa tenue de Quidditch et revenait visiblement d'une longue séance d'entraînement.

- Rien… je veux dire que je lisais, c'est tout. Pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça, la saison est terminée.

- Eh bien comme Monsieur a quitté l'équipe et qu'Urquhart ne faisait qu'assurer l'intérim vu que c'est sa dernière année, je suis _de facto_ le prochain Capitaine.

- Félicitations.

- Merci. Et donc, c'est à présent à moi qu'incombe la lourde tâche de faire en sorte que Serpentard remporte la Coupe de Quidditch au moins une fois depuis notre admission à Poudlard. Harper n'est pas trop mauvais comme Attrapeur mais il n'est pas toi et Crockett a eu de bons résultats pour sa première saison en tant que Gardien mais l'équipe manque encore de cohésion et j'ai décidé de les observer pour leur demander de bosser sur leurs points faibles durant l'été. J'ai aussi fait passer quelques essais pour des remplaçants.

- C'est surprenant de te voir aussi dédicacé à quelque chose.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu être Capitaine mais si je dois l'être, j'ai l'intention d'en être un foutrement bon.

Draco sourit devant l'expression déterminée de Blaise avant de réaliser quelque chose.

- Tu crois qu'il va y avoir une saison l'an prochain ?

- Pourquoi n'y en aurait-il pas ?

- Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que l'on est en guerre et je ne pense pas que ça va s'arranger dans les mois à venir.

- Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

- Non ! C'est juste du bon sens. Ta famille est neutre, Blaise. Tu pourrais partir le temps que les choses se calment.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que contrairement à ce que les autres Maisons pensent, être un Serpentard ne signifie par forcément que l'on est lâche. Je ne veux pas abandonner mes amis.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas un lâche, Blaise. C'est juste que je me sentirai mieux si je savais qu'au moins un de mes amis est à l'abri de toute cette folie et est susceptible de survivre à cette guerre.

- Je comprends, Dray. Mais je ne peux pas partir, je ne veux pas laisser tout tomber parce qu'un illuminé veut s'emparer du Monde Magique et je ne pense pas que je serai particulièrement plus à l'abri en quittant l'Angleterre. Le Mangemort en chef ne se contentera pas longtemps de l'Angleterre si ou plutôt quand il s'en emparera et tu le sais parfaitement. Au moins, ici, je peux apporter mon soutien moral à mes amis et montrer que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des Mangemorts en gestation.

Draco ne dit rien. Il avait conscience que la guerre atteindrait son point culminant quand Harry aurait dix-sept ans et qu'il pourrait traquer activement les Horcruxes, mais il ne pouvait en parler à personne, même pas à Blaise, même s'il avait totalement confiance en lui car cela ne ferait que le mettre en danger. Il y avait de trop bons Legimens d'un côté comme de l'autre et l'Occlumentie n'était malheureusement pas une discipline enseignée à Poudlard. Ce qui n'était guère étonnant quand on murmurait dans certains cercles que c'était la source d'information préférée de Dumbledore. L'Occlumentie était une technique difficile et la plupart des parents de ses camarades Serpentard avaient à défaut préféré confier le moins d'informations possibles à leurs enfants tout en instillant en eux une obéissance absolue au Chef de Famille depuis leur plus jeune âge.

Blaise réalisa que Draco savait quelque chose dont il ne pouvait lui parler et décida de mettre un terme à la conversation. Il ramassa un des carnets que lisaient son ami et qui était tombé et s'était ouvert lorsqu'il avait sursauté. Il remarqua que Draco s'était tendu en le voyant faire et il se demanda avec un petit sourire en coin si c'était le journal intime de son ami dont il soupçonnait l'existence depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard mais lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil, il remarqua que c'était écrit dans une sorte de langage bizarre, probablement en code. Il se demanda brièvement si cela avait un rapport avec la « mission » que Voldemort lui avait confiée durant l'été et qui rongeait peu à peu Draco depuis. Il lui tendit le carnet sans un mot, ignorant l'expression soulagée de Draco et détourna la conversation sur le Championnat de Quidditch et les chances de victoire de leur équipe favorite, les Faucons de Falmouth quand soudain, il entendit un glapissement très peu malfoyien.

- Par les culottes de Merlin ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça, c'est évident pourtant !

Le Serpentard se retourna et vit que Draco se tenait debout sur son lit et semblait… sautiller d'excitation. Blaise haussa les sourcils, Draco n'ayant pas agit ainsi depuis… jamais en fait. Ayant apparemment oublié sa présence, Draco sauta du lit, ramassa ses différents carnets, sortit une liasse de feuilles de son sac et se précipita vers son bureau pour se mettre à gribouiller furieusement. _Oh oh, Draco Malfoy est passé en mode geek_…, songea Blaise qui s'empara du dernier numéro du _Quidditch Mag'_ de son ami et se laissa tomber sur son lit pour lire. Quand il était dans cet état-là, son meilleur ami était mort pour le monde pour les quatre à six prochaines heures.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau tout en dégustant un sorbet citron, plongé dans d'intenses réflexions. Le moment était venu. Dans quelques heures, il irait trouver Harry et se rendrait avec lui dans la cave où se trouvait l'une des Horcruxes de Voldemort. Le moment était idéal. D'après Severus, Draco avait montré ces derniers jours des signes indiquant qu'il avait terminé la phase de sa mission qui lui posait problème (ce qui n'arrêtait pas d'émerveiller Albus, vraiment seul quelqu'un qui avait côtoyé aussi longtemps les Malfoy était capable de noter des changements dans leurs expressions) et selon un message codé que Severus avait reçu deux jours plus tôt, plusieurs Mangemorts pénètreraient dans le château quand le Directeur s'absenterait une nouvelle fois. Son regard se posa sa main noircie. Le sortilège qu'avait utilisé Severus pour freiner la progression de la maladie s'étiolait et il ne lui restait sans doute que quelques jours à vivre de toute façon. Autant mourir à ses conditions…

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur le jeune Malfoy. Albus n'avait guère été étonné quand Severus lui avait annoncé que son filleul venait d'être marqué malgré son jeune âge. C'était un mouvement logique de la part de Voldemort et il s'étonnait encore que Severus ne l'ait pas anticipé. Le Maître de Potions s'était montré autant bouleversé qu'il en était capable et Albus s'était dit pendant quelques secondes qu'il aurait peut-être pu empêcher cela, avant de se dire que ça aurait été un mouvement inutile. Draco n'avait aucune valeur pour lui avant son initiation, mise à part en tant que principal antagoniste d'Harry Potter à Poudlard. Le fait qu'il soit devenu un Mangemort était plutôt une bonne chose car cela avait aiguisé la suspicion d'Harry tout en détournant son attention de ses propres projets. Il se souvenait encore de l'explosion de colère du Survivant dans son bureau après la mort de Sirius et il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour renforcer sa confiance en lui et mettre en marche la phase suivante de son plan. S'il jouait ses cartes correctement et il ne doutait pas d'y arriver, Albus pourrait gagner un allié supplémentaire, voire un second espion, en la personne du jeune Malfoy et qui se montrerait aussi dévoué que Severus. Il doutait que le jeune Draco survive à la guerre et il escomptait bien tirer profit au maximum des mois qu'il restait au jeune homme.

Il avait toujours pensé que Draco Malfoy était un être prévisible comme son père mais il n'en était plus aussi sûr à présent. Albus avait été surpris comme rarement dans sa vie quand le jeune Malfoy était venu un soir dans son bureau accompagné d'Harry Potter entre tous pour lui demander son aide. Il avait été assez surpris que Draco baisse les bras, mais il avait visiblement fait une erreur de calcul en pensant que sa fierté et son éducation prendraient le pas sur l'instinct de survie cher aux Serpentards. Cette qualité intrinsèque des Serpentards était d'ailleurs l'une de raisons qui l'avaient conduit à dédaigner de recruter des membres de cette Maison dans ses cercles d'influence. Ça et le fait qu'ils étaient trop rusés, trop méfiants et qu'ils auraient éventés certains de ses subterfuges et remis en cause certaines de ses décisions. Il avait déjà eu assez de problèmes avec Barty et Severus, mais heureusement le premier avait perdu de son influence au Ministère quand son propre fils s'était révélé être un Mangemort et Severus lui était totalement dévoué à cause du rôle qu'il avait involontairement joué dans la mort de Lily Potter et parce que sa promesse de protéger Harry était la seule chose qui le retenait encore à cette vie.

Les Gryffondors faisaient de bien meilleurs recrues que les Serpentards et même que n'importe quel élèves des autres Maisons. Ils avaient en fait tendance à croire tout ce qu'on leur disait tant qu'on leur affirmait que c'était pour le Plus Grand Bien et qu'on leur promettait la gloire et la possibilité de montrer leur courage. Alors que les Serpentards étaient méfiants, que les Serdaigles étaient réfléchis et les Poufsouffles étaient prudents, les Gryffondors se montraient trop souvent incroyablement naïfs et confiants quand leur interlocuteur avait également été un Gryffondor. Ils avaient également tendance à faire preuve d'une confiance aveugle et à foncer tête baissée face au danger sans se soucier de leur survie, plaçant souvent l'héroïsme et le sens du sacrifice au-dessus même de leur propre intérêt et de celui de leurs proches. En entretenant la rivalité entre Gryffondors et Serpentards depuis qu'il avait succédé à Armando en tant que Directeur de Poudlard, il avait fait d'une pierre deux coups comme disent les Moldus. Il avait encouragé l'esprit aventureux et irréfléchi des Gryffondors et marginalisés la méfiance innée et l'instinct de préservation des Serpentards. Il lui était plus facile de mener à bien ses plans quand il y avait une aussi forte distinction entre ce que les gens percevaient du bien et du mal.

Il avait d'autant plus surpris par le fait que le jeune Malfoy soit venu dans son bureau en constatant que celui-ci était accompagné par nul autre qu'Harry Potter, sa Némésis. Jamais Albus n'aurait pu même imaginer que ces deux-là puissent avoir une conversation raisonnable et encore moins que Draco puisse se confier au sujet d'un sujet aussi important et se laisser convaincre par Harry de tout lui dire. A un tout autre moment, il les aurait félicités pour leur maturité et donnés 50 points chacun pour encourager l'amitié entre Maisons, mais ce n'était absolument pas le bon moment. Il avait besoin que Draco aille le plus loin possible dans l'exécution de son plan et que Severus le tue. Le reste de ses plans minutieusement élaborés en dépendaient. Albus secoua la tête. Harry était vraiment un jeune homme extraordinaire, possédant de grandes qualités de cœur, cette histoire avec Draco Malfoy le prouvait une nouvelle fois. Il ne regrettait pas un instant de l'avoir envoyé chez les Dursley qui s'étaient comportés exactement comme il s'y était attendu, quoique peut-être un peu trop sévères vu le nombre de fois où il avait du jeter le sortilège d'oubli à des institutrices, employés des services sociaux et autres. A son arrivée à Poudlard, Harry était désireux de plaire et grâce aux habiles manœuvres antérieures d'Albus, il avait fait preuve d'une reconnaissance éperdue. Durant la Répartition, le Directeur s'était intérieurement félicité de la réussite de ses plans mis en marche lorsqu'il avait entendu la prophétie pour la première fois, plan qui serait probablement la pièce maîtresse de son existence.

Le séjour d'Harry Potter chez les Dursley avaient permis de d'atténuer, voire de gommer, certains des traits qu'il était susceptible d'avoir hérité de ses deux parents, même si cela avait bien failli le conduire à Serpentard, mais heureusement ses bons gênes Gryffondor avaient prévalu à la fin. Il se souvenait trop bien combien James Potter était imprudent et perdait trop de temps avec ses blagues bon enfant et combien Lily était entêtée et indépendante avant qu'il y mette le holà. Avant sa première intervention, Lily Evans fragilisait ses plans à long terme en continuant d'entretenir une amitié avec Severus Rogue, alors qu'elle avait toutes les qualités pour briller au firmament et qu'il faisait discrètement tout son possible pour l'ériger en symbole de tout ce que Gryffonfor faisait de mieux tout en poussant le Serpentard dans les ténèbres en faisant en sorte que ses qualités intellectuelles et magiques ne soient pas appréciées à leur juste valeur.

Dès le jour de leur Répartition et même avant pour certains, il avait perçu le potentiel représenté par plusieurs des nouveaux Gryffondors. James Potter, était le seul héritier d'une riche et vieille famille et le parfait exemple de ce que devait être un Gryffondor. Sirius Black, était le rejeton d'une famille sombre qui avait tourné le dos à son héritage pour embrasser les valeurs de sa Maison et représentait un symbole fort, même s'il avait très tôt montré qu'il avait hérité des problèmes mentaux des Black. Quand à Remus Lupin, il lui serait à jamais redevable et reconnaissant de l'avoir autorisé à poursuivre ses études à Poudlard comme l'était Hagrid et tant d'autres. Les trois garçons s'étaient révélés particulièrement brillants et James et Sirius avaient même dépassés ses espérances en devenant des Animagi à son nez et à sa barbe durant leurs études et en découvrant le secret de Remus.

Lily Evans avait été une surprise à l'époque, comme l'avait été Hermione Granger quelques années plus tôt. Les deux Gryffondors Nées-Moldues avaient rapidement montré qu'elles possédaient une grande intelligence et un véritable talent pour la magie mais alors que Miss Granger s'était révélée dès le début un outil remarquable de part son stricte obéissance et sa déférence envers l'autorité et son manque d'esprit critique, Lily Evans avait été bien plus difficile à recruter. Le hasard avait en effet voulu qu'elle vive dans le voisinage d'un autre sorcier, Severus Rogue, et qu'elle n'ait pas été totalement perdue et seule quand elle avait été immergée dans le nouvel environnement qu'était Poudlard comme l'étaient généralement les autres Nés-Moldus. Malgré le fait qu'ils aient été envoyés dans deux Maisons rivales et la pression de leurs pairs, les deux enfants, puis adolescents avaient refusés de rompre leur amitié. Cette amitié, bien qu'admirable, contrariait les plans du Directeur qui escomptait faire de cette promotion de Gryffondors la plus brillante de ces dernières décennies tout en continuant à miner le pouvoir et l'influence des Serpentards.

Albus avait pensé que le problème était enfin réglé quand il avait été témoin de la scène près du lac durant les BUSES alors qu'il arpentait les abord du lac sous un puissant sortilège de Dissilusionnement et il avait été très surpris quand Lily s'était présentée quelques heures plus tard dans son bureau pour exiger de lui avec un incroyable aplomb qu'il adopte une politique plus ferme contre les persécutions des Maraudeurs où elle en référerait au Conseil d'Etablissement. Il avait alors du s'impliquer ouvertement et modifier les souvenirs de l'adolescente pour qu'elle oublie d'avoir pardonné à Severus et d'être venue le voir, puis lui avait lancé un puissant sort de répulsion afin qu'elle ne s'approche plus du Serpentard et un sort de compulsion pour qu'elle se rapproche des Maraudeurs.

Au final, les choses avaient bien tourné pour Albus. Quand le père de James était mort durant l'été précédant sa dernière année, Dumbledore, qui avait tout fait pour obtenir la loyauté inconditionnelle des Maraudeurs durant leur scolarité en se montrant particulièrement tolérant à leur égard, avait habilement comblé le vide. Il avait ensuite gagné totalement James et à travers lui ses trois amis, en l'aidant à obtenir ce qu'il voulait : Lily Evans. Au cours de sa carrière, Albus était intervenu plusieurs fois dans la vie sentimentale de ses élèves ou alliés, mais le couple Potter était sans doute sa plus grande réussite. James avait était totalement dévoué à l'Ordre du Phoenix entrainant avec lui ses amis et Lily qui était plus… influençable et conciliante qu'avant son intervention. Le seul revers de la médaille était le fait que Lily avait été un peu trop soumise à James et n'avait pas exploité pleinement son potentiel avant sa mort. Mais James et Lily avait formé un couple emblématique au sein de la lumière et leur mort avait fait entrer leur amour dans la légende.

Albus Dumbledore avait toujours pensé que l'amour était un élément fondamental et presque une magie en soi. Il pensait également qu'il était parfois nécessaire que quelqu'un de plus sage et de plus intelligent pousse certaines personnes dans la bonne direction. Les mariages arrangés continuaient à prospérer dans le Monde Magique pour une bonne raison et étaient souvent plus équilibrés que des unions conclues sur un coup de tête ou un coup de cœur comme l'attestait l'exemple de Mérope Gaunt et Tom Jedusor Senior. Molly et Arthur Weasley étaient un des rares exemples de couple qui s'étaient trouvés sans aide et leur mariage précipité leur avait fallut bien des déboires et peu de perspectives d'avenir. Néanmoins, ils s'étaient révélés d'une grande utilité dans le bon fonctionnement de son plan concernant Harry. Avant même son entrée à Poudlard, il avait fait en sorte de placer les Weasley sur le chemin d'Harry et avait tout de suite perçu que Ron, avec son désir de se distinguer par rapport à ses frères et sœur, son fanatisme pro-Gryffondor et sa répulsion pour les études, serait le parfait acolyte pour le Survivant. Quand Harry Potter avait mis les pieds à Poudlard, Albus avait rapidement cerné l'enfant grâce à la legilimancie et réalisé que même s'il ressemblait plus physiquement à son père, il avait hérité de l'entêtement et de l'esprit critique et indomptable de Lily avant qu'il prenne les choses en main. Heureusement, les sorts qui qu'il lui avait lancé bébé pour le garder sous la coupe des Dursley l'avait empêché de songer à s'enfuir, à demander son émancipation ou à poser trop de questions sur son placement. Albus avait alors commencé à renforcer son emprise sur le garçon en lui jetant des sorts pour le rendre plus influençable à ses suggestions et malléable. Harry s'était révélé particulièrement résistant à certains sortilèges comme l'Imperium et potions, et il avait du utiliser des sorts très puissants et d'une grande complexité.

Il avait ensuite tiré profit de différentes circonstances pour tester la loyauté, l'abnégation et le courage du jeune garçon et le préparer à affronter Tom et avait toujours été satisfait des résultats. Se souvenant trop bien de Lily et James, Albus avait décidé dès la fin de la première année d'Harry à Poudlard qu'il devrait un jour le canaliser en lui créant une romance. En effet, il avait réalisé qu'Harry, qui avait été sevré d'amour chez sa tante, aurait un jour besoin de quelque chose de plus que des amis, une famille d'adoption et un entourage Gryffondor. Il lui faudrait une romance, une raison de se battre et de rester dans le camp de la lumière. Après tout, Lily avait été déterminante pour focaliser James sur ses responsabilités. Il avait envisagé plusieurs candidates et laissé une relative liberté sentimentale à Harry en attendant qu'il soit assez âgé pour nouer une relation sérieuse. Harry étant particulièrement résistant aux sorts compulsions, il était important qu'Albus n'active pas cette phase de son plan avant que ce soit absolument nécessaire et il avait su que le moment était arrivé lorsque Severus lui avait annoncé qu'il lui restait un an à vivre. Au final, le choix du leader de la lumière s'était porté sur Ginny Weasley car les Weasley étaient une famille fermement ancrée dans la lumière et exclusivement Gryffondor.

Arthur et Molly n'avaient pas pris part à la première guerre mais ils avaient sept enfants, sept soldats potentiels lorsque Voldemort reviendrait et cela avait été un des facteurs déterminants qui l'avait fait se rapprocher d'eux une fois la paix revenue. Albus avait tenté de se rapprocher de Bill et Charlie, deux garçons extrêmement brillants, durant leurs années à Poudlard mais les deux garçons, s'ils appréciaient sa cause, étaient farouchement indépendants et avaient tous les deux trouvés, sans son aide, des emplois à hauts risques en dehors des îles britanniques dès la fin de leurs études. Albus avait alors concentré ses efforts sur Percy dont il percevait le potentiel et qui était le dernier élément remarquable de sa famille. Les jumeaux étaient intelligents, mais incontrôlables tandis que Ron et Ginevra étaient au mieux médiocres et plus avides de reconnaissance que disposés à faire des efforts pour y parvenir. Néanmoins, ils serviraient ses projets et feraient de bons pions, sacrifiables au besoin quand la guerre atteindrait son apogée. Mais Percy, lui, était brillant, travailleur et avait un avenir prometteur devant lui. Albus l'avait choisi comme Préfet pour se rapprocher de lui et le tester, puis à la fin de sa Sixième Année, il l'avait convoqué dans son bureau après l'accident de la Chambre pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas lui glisser entre les doigts comme ses aînés et qu'il envisageait toujours d'intégrer le Ministère à la fin de ses études. C'était donc parfaitement logique qu'Albus ait été alarmé quand il avait découvert que le garçon qu'il destinait à être un pion majeur dans ses plans à long terme concernant le Ministère avait prévu d'épouser Olivier Dubois à la sortie de Poudlard.

Albus se souvenait combien il avait été heureux en apprenant que Percy Weasley envisageait une ambitieuse carrière au Ministère après l'avoir soumis à son insu au Veritaserum, puis comment son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines en apprenant les autres projets du jeune homme. Il avait alors craint que Percy soit le digne fils de son père et ne réalise pas son potentiel. Au même âge, Arthur avait été lui aussi un élève exceptionnellement brillant promis à un grand avenir. Comme Percy, il avait été Préfet et lorsque vint le moment de choisir un Préfet en Chef, il s'était imposé à tout le personnel enseignant comme le choix évident. Son parcours était cependant différent de son fils car alors que Percy était souvent perçu comme pompeux et trop sérieux, Arthur avait été très populaire parmi ses condisciples grâce à son caractère ouvert et à ses talents en tant que Poursuiveur de l'Equipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Arthur était en outre le fils aîné de Lord Weasley et même si sa famille n'était pas aussi fortunée que les Malfoy ou les Potter, c'était des gens aisés et influents avec des liens à Gringotts et au Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie. Son père, Septimus, avait encouragé son esprit inventif en lui offrant les meilleurs tuteurs et certaines des matières qu'Arthur suivait (avec brio) pour ses ASPICS étaient particulièrement avancées et rares. Seuls Lily Potter, Severus Rogue et les propres fils d'Arthur, Bill et Percy, avaient été considérés d'un niveau approchant par les professeurs de Poudlard. A l'heure actuelle, songea Albus, la plupart des professeurs et en particulier Minerva, pensaient qu'Hermione Granger possédait un tel potentiel. Etrangement, Severus, Octavius, Aurora et Filius estimaient que Draco Malfoy possédait un encore plus grand potentiel que la jeune Née-Moldue ainsi qu'un talent brut exceptionnel.

Oui, Arthur avait été un élève exceptionnel dont la plupart des résultats au BUSES n'avaient jamais été égalés, à part en Runes où il avait été détrôné par Mr Malfoy justement. A l'époque, Albus avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi le Département des Mystères, et plus particulièrement la Section Q des Langues-de-Plomb, avait des vues sur le jeune homme et lui avait fait des offres avant même la publication officielle de ses résultats aux BUSES. On disait même dans les couloirs du Magenmagot qu'il avait tapé dans l'œil de leur Quartier-Maître et que celui-ci voulait le former personnellement car il pensait qu'Arthur Weasley avait toutes les qualités requises pour lui succéder et devenir le plus jeune Q qu'ait connu le Département des Mystères. Mais à l'époque, Arthur semblait plus intéressé par la perspective d'intégrer le Bureau des Aurors avec son meilleur ami Fabian Prewett et certains professeurs comme Minerva avaient fait le pari qu'il serait à la tête du département avant ses vingt-cinq ans s'il suivait cette voie.

Mais Arthur s'était mis à fréquenter Molly Prewett l'été précédent sa dernière année et sa vie n'avait dès lors plus tournée qu'autour d'elle. Molly, qui avait un an de moins qu'Arthur, était tombé enceinte à la fin de sa Sixième Année, provoquant un énorme scandale et Arthur l'avait épousé juste après ses ASPICS (dont les résultats avaient été mitigés) et avait accepté un emploi minable et sans avenir au Ministère. Ses parents avaient été si furieux qu'il gâche ainsi son avenir qu'ils l'avaient déshérité sur le champ et avaient refusé de le revoir et d'assister à son mariage. Ils s'étaient installés en France et revenaient rarement au Royaume-Uni. Leur seul geste à l'égard de leur fils et de sa famille avait été de payer les frais d'inscription à Poudlard de ses sept enfants. Albus les soupçonnait également d'avoir aidé les jeunes William et Charles à trouver un travail en dehors du pays. Les parents de Molly, Charles et Mathilda Prewett, avaient également été sévèrement éclaboussé par le scandale et s'étaient contentés de remettre sa dot à Molly avant de couper les ponts. Seule la tante de Molly, Muriel, qui était suffisamment excentrique et riche pour ne pas souffrir du scandale, conserva des liens avec le jeune couple. En effet, la société magique ne désapprouvait pas les rapports hors-mariage tant qu'on n'en faisait pas étalage mais sans un monde où la contraception est connu de longue date grâce à des sorts et des potions et où les enfants étaient précieux, tomber enceinte prématurément est très mal vu. Pour beaucoup, cela indiquait un total manque de sens moral, d'éducation et de dignité, en particulier chez des Sangs-Purs. Et le fait que Molly ait enchaîné les grossesses et les excentricités de son époux n'avaient fait que conforter l'opinion de la plupart des gens sur les Weasley et maintenir la carrière Arthur dans une impasse.

Etrangement, les jumeaux Prewett avaient également rompu tout lien avec le jeune couple et avaient également refusé d'assister à leur mariage. Albus se souvenait que lorsqu'ils appartenaient au premier Ordre du Phoenix, les jumeaux refusaient obstinément de parler des Weasley et disaient qu'ils n'avaient pas de sœur lorsque quelqu'un voulait aborder le sujet. L'une des rares fois où il avait vu Gideon Prewett en colère avait d'ailleurs été quand Lily, alors enceinte d'Harry, avait fait allusion au fait que Ron Weasley, qui venait juste de naître, serait sans doute ami avec l'enfant qu'elle portait et le futur bébé d'Alice Londubat, car ils seraient probablement tous à Gryffondor la même année. Albus ne s'était guère intéressé au sujet à l'époque, Arthur et Molly étant trop centrés sur leur petite famille en construction à l'époque pour participer à la guerre et pas suffisamment influents pour l'intéresser, mais il supposait (et il se trompait rarement dans ce genre de cas) que Gideon et Fabian reprochaient à Arthur d'avoir déshonoré leur unique sœur en l'engrossant à seize ans et d'avoir abandonné leurs rêves de combattre Voldemort ensemble et à Molly d'avoir apporté la honte sur leur famille en se montrant incapable de garder les cuisses fermées avant le mariage et de même pas avoir fini sa scolarité.

Etant donné ce qui était arrivé avec son père, Albus avait donc été légitimement alarmé quand Percy Weasley lui avait avoué qu'il comptait épouser Olivier Dubois la sortie de l'école. Personnellement, le directeur n'avait rien contre le jeune homme courageux et persévérant, Capitaine de l'Equipe de Gryffondor, qui avait alors de grandes chances de mener son équipe à la victoire et de faire remporter la Coupe de Quidditch à Gryffondor pour la première fois depuis sept ans, mais il présentait que cette relation risquait d'empêcher Percy, qui lui avait également avoué qu'il voulait fonder une famille, de se focaliser sur sa carrière. Il avait immédiatement jeté un sort à Percy pour lui faire oublier sa relation avec Dubois et l'inciter à se focaliser sur ses études, les lois et sa future carrière. Malheureusement, il avait du faire une erreur quelque part dans sa précipitation parce que le jeune homme était devenu insupportablement rigide et qu'il s'était détaché de sa famille et, pire encore, de lui. En effet, le sort semblait avoir eu un impact sur le subconscient de Percy qui lui avait retiré sa confiance et de plus ses ordres de s'en tenir strictement aux règles avaient été trop vagues car le jeune homme brillant c'était dès lors dévoué à suivre les règles qui le régissaient et non les ordres d'Albus… Il avait tenté de résoudre le problème mais Percy avait été assez ingénieux et méfiant pour éviter de se retrouver seul avec lui quand Albus avait réalisé le problème.

* * *

Draco avait été affreusement nerveux toute la semaine et avait été incapable de garder un seul petit déjeuné mais bizarrement, alors qu'il effectuait les derniers préparatifs avant l'arrivée des Mangemorts dans Poudlard, il se sentit étrangement serein. Quand il avait découvert que Dumbledore s'était à nouveau absenté, il avait envoyé un message codé à sa tante Bella pour l'informer que le moment était venu. Selon le plan, ils ne passeraient à l'action que lorsque le Directeur reviendrait. D'après les informations qu'on lui avait transmises, seules une poignée de Mangemorts accompagneraient Bella car leur tâche était surtout de s'assurer que Draco accomplirait sa mission. Malgré le fait qu'ils bénéficieraient de l'effet de surprise, le jeune homme n'était pas inquiet. Dumbledore et Severus étaient tous les deux de très puissants sorciers et plusieurs Aurors patrouillaient dans l'école. Ce n'était pas comme si Voldemort ou même Fenrir Greyback seraient de la partie. Bellatrix serait probablement la plus dangereuse du lot mais son instabilité mentale la rendait vulnérable.

Alors qu'il se dirigerait vers la Salle sur Demande, il sentit le gallion qu'il avait enchanté se mettre à chauffer dans sa poche et l'en sortit. D'après Rosmerta, Dumbledore se dirigeait vers Poudlard. _Parfait._

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, alors qu'il courrait pour atteindre les limites de Poudlard, Draco se demanda comment les choses avaient pu aussi mal tourner. Tout d'abord, Bella était venue accompagnée de Greyback. Seul quelqu'un d'aussi tordu que Bella ou Tom pouvait avoir l'idée d'envoyer un foutu pédophile dans une école pleine d'enfants. Comme si le Statut du Sang de ceux qui tomberait entre ses griffes compterait pour un type comme lui ! Les Carrow n'étaient pas des flèches mais ils avaient deux nièces à Poudlard, bon sang ! Il avait été vraiment été stupide de croire Voldemort quand ce dernier lui avait assuré que Greyback ne ferait pas partie du groupe de Mangemorts qui pénétreraient dans l'école.

Comme il l'avait anticipé, les Mangemorts avaient rencontré une certaine résistance de la part des toutous de Dumbledore et chose surprenant de plusieurs membres de l'AD, y compris sa cousine Luna et la garce rousse. Les adolescents s'étaient étonnement bien débrouillés durant les combats, mieux que le membre de l'Ordre dont il avait du enjambé le corps lorsque Bella lui avait ordonné de partir devant pour accomplir sa mission, et le Serpentard soupçonnait l'œuvre du Felix Felicis qu'Harry avait gagné plusieurs mois plus tôt en cours de potions.

Une fois au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, Draco avait joué son rôle, laissant Dumbledore mener la discussion et abattre ses cartes avant de se rendre, car il était primordial que le vieux manipulateur ne devine pas que Draco n'était pas dupe de ses stratagèmes ou pire encore qu'il réalise ses véritables motivations. Le Directeur était un homme trop dangereux, trop convaincu de son bon droit et enclin à manipuler les autres, pour être dans la confidence de son Lien avec Harry tant que la guerre ne serait pas finie. Si l'un des deux camps découvrait qu'il était l'Ame Sœur d'Harry, ils se serviraient de lui comme un moyen de pression sur son aimé et Draco s'y refusait absolument.

Mais alors que Draco baissait sa baguette, les Mangemorts l'avaient rejoint et tandis qu'il se demandait ce qui allait se passer, étant trop fin pour croire que Dumbledore était inoffensif parce qu'il l'avait désarmé, Severus était apparu. L'adolescent blond avait pensé que son professeur de potions, dont il connaissait les talents, allait se débarrasser rapidement de Bella et de ses sbires mais au lieu de ça, il avait jeté le sortilège de mort sur Dumbledore et attrapé Draco par le cou avant lui ordonner de fuir. Bien que ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer, Draco savait qu'il devait obéir car les partisans de Dumbledore l'avaient vu avec les Mangemorts et ne lui laisseraient aucune chance de s'expliquer, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry parmi eux. Et que pouvait-il leur dire de toute façon à présent que Severus avait trahi Dumbledore ? La plupart d'entre eux avaient été trop bien dressés par Dumbledore pour croire que ce dernier était au courant de tout et que Draco avait seulement joué le jeu. Sans parler de sa chère tante Bella qui le tuerait si elle pensait une seconde qu'il était déloyal à son Maître.

Alors Draco se mit à courir, ne ralentisant pas quand les autres mirent le feu à la cabane d'Hagrid et affrontèrent le demi-géant ou quand il entendit la voix furieuse d'Harry hurler le nom de leur professeur. Une partie de lui voulut s'arrêter et se retourner pour se précipiter dans les bras d'Harry mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce que voudrait Harry, qu'ils avaient décidés qu'il devrait partir avec les autres si la situation l'exigeait et rester au Manoir tant qu'il le faudrait ou qu'il le pourrait…

Finalement, Draco passa les grilles de Poudlard et se mit à tourner sur lui-même, concentré sur sa destination : le Manoir Malfoy.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plût. Merci de me laisser vos commentaires / impressions !

* * *

**Notes**

- Certains l'ont sans doute deviné mais les irrégularités magiques de Draco sont l'un des premiers signes de sa grossesse. Sa capacité à comprendre (et à parler) le Fouchelang est du au fait que Harry a transmis le gène à leur progéniture et n'est donc que temporaire. Et pour ceux qui se posent la question, les journaux de Salazar Serpentard sont bien en Fouchelang. Je fais partie des fans qui préfèrent penser qu'Harry n'a pas hérité cette aptitude de sa rencontre avec Voldemort et que c'est le résultat de son patrimoine génétique.

- J'aimerai faire une fic sur la rencontre des Fondateurs si j'ai le temps après la MAS… J'ai aimé jouer sur le fait que les noms des Fondateurs n'étaient pas leurs vrais noms.

- A l'origine, je ne pensais pas inclure le passage sur les pensées/motivations de Dumbledore et attendre _La prise de conscience de Harry Potter_ pour révéler la vérité sur le couple Lily/James, mais suite à vos remarques, j'ai estimé qu'il était nécessaire de mieux cerner le personnage de Dumbledore dans mon univers et j'ai été plus inspirée que je ne l'aurai cru possible. J'imagine que beaucoup d'entre vous ont du penser « bon débarras » quand Dumbledore est mort dans ma version. Il est vraiment le manipulateur suprême avec un gros Complexe de Dieu. Le pire est sans doute qu'il joue avec la vie des gens sans en voir le mal et pense sincèrement qu'il fait pour le mieux. Il ne se doute pas un instant de l'histoire entre Harry et Draco, qui rend caduque une partie de ses manipulations et instille le doute chez Harry.

Harry l'ignore encore, mais il a donc un point commun de plus avec Voldemort : il est issu d'une union forcée par la magie.

L'histoire de Lily sera développée dans deux fics assez courtes : _Le destin volé de Lily Evans_ centré sur Lily et sur ce qu'aurait du être sa vie sans les manipulations de Dumbledore & Co (quatre chapitres de prévu) et _L'horrible crime de James Potter_, qui comme son nom l'indique sera centré sur James (sans doute un oneshot).

Pour ceux qui se disent que sans cela, il n'y aurait pas eu d'Harry Potter et de prophétie, souvenez-vous que quand celle-ci a été entendue la première fois, Lily était déjà enceinte. Je dirai seulement que si Dumbledore et James n'étaient pas intervenus, il n'y aurait pas eu besoin d'un « Elu ». Il faudra lire _Le destin volé de Lily Evans_ pour le savoir plus…

Comme c'est sous-entendu dans ce chapitre (enfin c'est plutôt imperceptible), Charlus Potter commençait à désapprouver l'influence qu'avait Dumbledore sur son fils, mais il est mort (de mort naturelle pour ceux qui se le demandent) avant d'avoir pu avoir une conversation sérieuse avec son fils à ce sujet. Il a néanmoins eu le temps de prendre quelques mesures, comme on le verra dans le chapitre qui suivra l'accouchement de Draco (Chapitre VIII normalement).

- Désormais, l'histoire va suivre les grandes lignes d'_Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_, en ce qui concerne Harry qu'on ne verra plus beaucoup d'ici la Bataille de Poudlard.

- Concernant les Weasley, j'ai décidé que les parents d'Arthur pouvaient être encore vivants, étant donné l'espérance de vie des sorciers et le fait qu'ils n'aient pas participé ou souffert de la première guerre contre Voldemort selon les romans. Dans cette histoire, les Weasley (aînés) ne sont pas aussi riches que les Malfoy mais ils ne sont pas pauvres non plus. J'y reviendrai plus tard, mais Arthur a été déshérité parce qu'il a épousé Molly (que ses parents n'aimaient pas et qui était enceinte) à peine sorti de Poudlard. Ses parents la considèrent comme une aventurière qui a piégé leur fils et a gâché l'avenir prometteur de ce dernier. En effet, les inventions d'Arthur et son parcours scolaire exceptionnels lui avaient valut d'être envisagé comme l'équivalent sorcier de Q dans James Bond (je suis dans ma période fanfics Skyfall).

Le fait qu'ils vivent dans un cloaque, le poste plus que médiocre d'Arthur, les grossesses successives de Molly (dans une société où les familles nombreuses sont rares) et la naissance suspecte d'une fille n'ont fait que renforcer à leurs yeux l'idée que leur fils était perdu pour eux. Néanmoins, ils n'ont pas fermés les communications avec leurs petits-enfants et ont pris intégralement en charge leurs frais d'inscription à Poudlard. Seuls Bill et Charlie ont des relations suivies avec leurs grands-parents, en particulier Bill que Septimus prépare secrètement à sa succession. Comme c'est mentionné un peu plus haut, il les a notamment aidés à trouver des emplois qui leur plaisaient en dehors du pays car ils voulaient tous les deux échapper à la présence étouffante de leur mère et à la réputation de médiocrité de leur père. Septimus a également aidé Percy à obtenir un bon poste au Ministère et le laisse habiter gratuitement dans un appartement qu'il possède à Londres. Il n'a pas aidé les jumeaux à monter leurs magasins tout simplement parce qu'ils ont réussi à trouver l'argent nécessaire et un local tout seuls avant de quitter Poudlard.

Les raisons profondes de la colère de Gideon et Fabian Prewett à l'égard d'Arthur et Molly seront abordées dans _Le sourire mystérieux de Gideon Prewett_.

- Dumbledore a remarqué le potentiel de Percy à Poudlard, c'est-à-dire son ambition, son intelligence, son grand respect des règles, son sérieux et le fait que ce soit un bourreau de travail. Il a vu qu'il avait toutes les qualités pour gravir rapidement les échelons au sein du Ministère et devenir un agent de valeur pour lui, contrairement à Arthur, qui malgré son dévouement aveugle, est une pauvre source d'informations étant donné son manque d'ambition et de contacts utiles. Arthur est apprécié et populaire parmi certains employés, mais pas par la crème du Ministère.

Dans le but de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Percy, Dumbledore décide donc de le nommer Préfet en Chef et de le lui annoncer en personne, mais découvre alors sa relation avec Olivier Dubois. Craignant que celle-ci compromettre la carrière brillante de Percy car un Percy amoureux et investi dans une relation sérieuse se serait sans doute moins dédicacé à son travail (surtout à la lumière dont la vie d'Arthur, qui était également promit à une très belle carrière en tant que la version sorcière de Q dans James Bond au sein du Département des Mystères ou en tant qu'Auror dans le Département de la Justice Magique, a tourné après qu'il ait commencé à fréquenter Molly), Dumbledore décide de réagir sur le champ et d'ensorceler Percy pour le faire rompre avec Oliver et dans l'intention de le rendre plus malléable.

Mais comme ce fut parfois le cas avec les brillants plans de Dumbledore (comme le fait de laisser Harry avec les Dursley), il y a eu un retour de flammes. Percy a développé une personnalité trop rigide qui l'a éloignée de sa famille (et donc de leur potentiel fédérateur) et a fait émerger dans son inconscient une méfiance latente à l'égard de Dumbledore. De plus, en lui suggérant de s'en tenir aux règles, Dumbledore a négligé de définir en des termes précis que Percy devait avant tout lui répondre à lui et une fois au Ministère, Percy s'est focalisé sur les règles de celui-ci, et donc sur sa politique de l'autruche à l'égard du problème Voldemort. Si plus tard, Percy participe à la Bataille de Poudlard, c'est parce que les ordres étaient devenus contradictoires : le gouvernement n'était pas légitime et agissait en dehors de la loi donc il n'avait pas à lui obéir. Ses parents étant hors la loi dans un gouvernement illégitime, leur cause devenait légitime.


End file.
